Casémonos en año bisiesto
by Wolfing23
Summary: Por razones del destino la pareja más famosa de Nerima lleva mas de 10 años sin verse, pero el destino nuevamente se encargará de que ellos nuevamente convivan como en los viejos tiempos, pero ya no en Japón, sino en Irlanda y todo gracias una vieja tradición de año bisiesto, en donde cada 29 de febrero una mujer puede pedirle matrimonio a su amor... a leer se ha dicho.
1. Rumbo a tierras Irlandesas

**Hola estimados lectores, nuevamente les traigo una pequeña historia .La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma 1/2, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro…. Gracias por su apoyo, y bueno comencemos.**

**-Los personajes hablan-**

"**Los personajes piensan"**

**CASEMONOS EN AÑO BISIESTO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Han pasado once años desde que la pareja más famosa de Nerima se separó, y no por un pleito fuerte entre ellos, sino entre sus padres. Soun y Genma esa vez habían tenido una fuerte discusión que los llevó a en definitiva a romper el compromiso, la peli azul junto con el artista marcial buscaron a toda costa hacer que sus padres hicieran las paces, debido a sus intentos fallidos, al final la familia Saotome abandonó la residencia Tendo, un año antes de que ambos jóvenes se graduaran de la preparatoria.

* * *

-Hola cariño, luces preciosa-… decía un atractivo castaño de ojos cafés abrazando y dando un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia.

-Gracias Kotaro… ¿hiciste la cita para ver si podremos obtener el departamento?-… cuestionaba la joven Tendo, que ahora era completamente una mujer, sus facciones habían madurado y su figura se había desarrollado completamente, al grado de ser una hermosa dama.

-Sí, vamos-… tomó de la mano a su novia para dirigirse a un conjunto de departamentos, en donde en uno de ellos, tres personas adultas los recibieron, invitándoles un té.

-Bueno veamos, Akane ¿tú vendes casas?-… preguntaba uno de los arrendadores sosteniendo en sus manos la solicitud de arrendamiento de dicha pareja.

-No, no las vendo, solo las embellezco-… tomaba un poco de su té, obteniendo la mirada confundida de esas personas… -Bueno en si las decoro para que luzcan bien y el cliente pueda ver lo lindo que sería si compra dicho lugar-…

-Entiendo, verás Akane hay muchas personas que nos han enviado solicitudes para poder vivir en esta zona de Tokio… así es de qué danos una razón para escogerles a ustedes-… se acomodaba los lentes una dama ya un poco mayor, y a simple vista de grande alcurnia.

-Pues verán hace diez años que me mudé a esta gran ciudad de Tokio, y desde que llegué he soñado con vivir aquí, afortunadamente encontré a alguien que comparte esa ilusión conmigo-… tomaba la mano de su novio que estaba sentado junto a ella… -Y creo que no encontraran a una pareja que tenga los mismos sueños de poder compartir su vida en este gran conjunto de bellos departamentos-… sonreía la señorita Tendo.

-Muy bien, entonces dentro de poco les daremos respuesta-… mencionaba otro arrendador.

* * *

-Vaya linda sí que te luciste con tus argumentos, sería maravilloso vivir aquí, solo imagina tendremos tres recámaras, podremos ir al gimnasio, a la alberca en fin-… sonreía el muchacho.

-Pues espero que acepten nuestra solicitud, creo que si les agradamos… creo que ya tienes que irte a empacar si no quieres tener prisas-… sugería le peli azul caminando con su novio. El joven Kotaro era un gran arquitecto, y esta noche iba a ir rumbo a unas conferencias de su rama en Dublín Irlanda, y su vuelo salía hasta las once de la noche.

-Tienes razón, oye recuerda no llegar tarde a nuestra cena, la reservación es a las ocho-…

-Oye yo nunca llego tarde-… reía Akane.

-Bueno pero cuando tu padre se aparece de la nada y quiere ver a su linda hija-… empezaba a bufar el oji café para ser interrumpido…

-Kotaro, sabes que no lo he visto en semanas, tengo que verlo, pero prometo no llegar tarde-…

-Lo sé cielo, bueno te dejo, y al rato te tengo una sorpresa-… sonreía el castaño, deteniendo su paso.

-Cariño sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-… cruzaba sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Pero ésta seguro que te gustará-… daba un beso en la mejilla de la chica… -Te veo al rato, hasta luego-… se despedía para que la peli azul se apresurara rumbo a su pequeña casa para ponerse un vestido de noche color negro, que le hacía lucir espectacular, ahora solo faltaba peinar su cabello y listo, pero en eso alguien tocaba en el timbre, y la peli azul abrió la puerta encontrándose a su mejor amiga de Tokio.

-Akane que gustó verde, y mira que hermosa te ves-… elogiaba una chica de cabellos naranja y ojos verdes.

-Hola Sora, muchísimas gracias, más al rato tengo una cena con Kotaro-… hacía pasar a su amiga para seguir con su peinado.

-Hablando de Kotaro, amiga, hace poco lo vi saliendo de la mejor joyería de Tokio con una cajita roja… ¿sabes qué significa eso?-… cuestionaba la chica ayudando a peinarse a la pequeña Tendo.

-No, ¿qué significa?-… ponía una cara de confusión mirándose al espejo.

-¡Pues que Kotaro seguramente te pedirá matrimonio esta misma noche!-…

-¡¿Enserio?!... ¡vaya no me lo esperaba, qué emoción!-… gritaba la joven Tendo junto con su amiga.

-Anda, anda mujer hay que seguirte preparando-… la peli azul solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Akane había quedado espectacularmente bella, pero antes de dirigirse al restaurant tenía que ver a su padre en un pequeño café. Había pasado casi una hora desde que la joven esperaba a su padre, solamente se dedicaba a tomar su café y a cada instante volteaba a ver el reloj colgado de la pared, tal vez a su papá se le había olvidado.

"Papá no aparece… bueno en fin"… acababa su café levantándose de su asiento.

-Hija, al fin llegué, no sabes qué gusto me da verte de nuevo-… abrazaba Soun a su hija, que por cierto ya no vestía su tradicional gi, ahora vestía mas casual.

-Pensé que no vendrías papá, a mí también me da gusto verte-… devolvía el abrazo para sentarse y empezar a conversar con su padre.

-Mira que linda te ves, no creo que te hayas puesto así para ver a tu padre-… reía Soun.

-No papá jeje, bueno lo que pasa es que iré a cenar con Kotaro y parece… que me pedirá matrimonio-…susurraba en el oído de su padre.

-¡Que alegría al fin mi hija se va a casar!... ¡mesero traiga champagne!... alzaba su dedo pidiendo dicha bebida, pero al ver su cartera desistió… -sabe que, mejor traiga solo un par de cervezas-…

-No te preocupes yo las pago-… agregó la menor de las Tendo con una gota de sudor por las ocurrencias de su padre.

-Que bueno hija, creí que ese momento no llegaría, ya llevas cuatro años con Kotaro y no avanzaban, pero al fin lo hicieron… ¿por cierto donde está el?-… preguntaba el patriarca Tendo.

-Se encuentra empacando, al rato se va a Dublín a un congreso de arquitectura-… respondía la hija tomando un poco de esa pequeña cerveza.

-Oh ya veo, Akane que bueno que al fin te vaya a pedir matrimonio, sino hubieras tenido que seguirlo a Dublín, y como es año bisiesto…-

-Papá sabes que eso solo es un mito-… decía cansada mientras veía a su padre.

-No lo es, es una tradición, yo lo leí claro en el periódico… una chica al ver que su novio no se decidía-… empezaba a relatar la historia Soun.

-Sí, si… el novio no se decidía a pedirle matrimonio, entonces como era año bisiesto ella le propuso ir a Dublín y en un veintinueve de febrero le pidió casarse con ella-… terminaba Akane dando otro sorbo a su bebida… -pero afortunadamente yo no lo voy a tener que hacer, bueno papá me tengo que ir-… se levantaba la chica de su asiento dando un beso en la mejilla a Soun.

-Oye pero si apenas vine-…

-Pero llegaste tarde, dijimos a las seis, y ya casi son las ocho… adiós papá-… dejaba el dinero en la mesa para salir del lugar e ir a la cita más esperada de su vida.

* * *

Minutos más tarde la peli azul había llegado a su cita, el lugar era un espacio de primera, y los platillos que se servían eran los más suculentos de todo Japón. Akane por dentro moría de ansias porque al fin el momento más esperado de su larga relación con Kotaro llegara. Ambos se dispusieron a cenar hablando de varias cosas hasta el término de ella.

-Akane, cielo, como te dije en la tarde te tengo una gran sorpresa-… tomaba la mano de la chica viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Enserio, y, y que es?-… cuestionaba muy nerviosa la joven sabiendo de lo que se trataba.

-Bueno pues tendrás que abrirla para enterarte-… sacaba la cajita roja entregándosela a su novia.

-Oh cariño, no me lo esperaba-… colocaba una mano en su pecho sintiendo que el corazón en cualquier momento se le iba salir, y con la otra recibía la cajita para después abrirla y cambiar su semblante a uno de decepción.

-Son, son aretes-… veía dicho objeto, con mucha frustración.

-Si son unos bellos aretes para mi linda novia-… hablaba el chico para sentir que su celular empezaba a sonar, y posteriormente atender la llamada mientras la joven Tendo seguía con la mirada fija en esas joyas, y discretamente dirigía su mirada a Kotaro y nuevamente la colocaba en los aretes.

-¿En serio tiene que ser ahora?-… seguía atendiendo su llamada… -Bueno si no queda de otra tendré que ir, si hasta luego-… colgaba el teléfono.

-Akane no piensas ponerte tu regalo, o ¿no te gustó?-…

-No, eh bueno si claro me encanto-… sacaba los aretes y los colocaba en sus orejas, al fin de cuentas tanta emoción se había ido a la basura.

-Linda me tendrás que disculpar, me llamaron del trabajo y antes de partir quieren que le dé una última revisión a unos planos, pero cuando esté de regreso te prometo que te traeré de nuevo aquí-… se levantaba Kotaro de su lugar.

-Si está bien, suerte en Dublín-… sonreía la chica, para que el chico le plantara un beso en la mejilla y se marchara mientras ella, solo colocaba las sus codos sobre la mesa recordando la pequeña charla con su papá, en ese momento medio sonrió y se retiro de lugar.

* * *

La noche se adentraba más y más y la pequeña Tendo se encontraba enfrente de la computara buscando un sinfín de información de aquella vieja tradición en la que una mujer podría proponerle matrimonio a su pareja en un veintinueve de febrero, con la completa certeza que no sería rechazada.

-Es algo absurdo-… se decía así misma mientras seguía leyendo, y viendo videos en la web en donde varias chicas hacían sus propuestas de matrimonio a sus amores.

-Mejor me iré a dormir-… se levantaba poniéndose su pijama, que por cierto ya no eran las mismas que usaba cuando era adolescente, y después intentaba conciliar el sueño dando de vueltas en su cama, ¿y si Kotaro no se animaba a dar el gran paso algún día?, eso le mortificaba de cierta manera.

"Las mujeres cada año bisiesto pueden proponer matrimonio en Dublín"-… eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente, aunque en estos tiempos las mujeres también pueden pedir casarse con el hombre de su vida sin necesidad que sea año bisiesto, pero de cierta manera en aquella ciudad y en esa fecha era como más valido hacerlo.

-Mañana mismo me voy a Dublín-… dijo segura de sí misma con una sonrisa en el rostro, y al fin cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y la hija menor de Soun había abordado un vuelo a Irlanda, su destino la gran ciudad de Dublín, después de meditarlo mejor, esa idea hasta le parecía única y especial, y si otras mujeres ya lo habrían hecho, ella porque no. Al lado de Akane iba una chica de alrededor veinte años, y pues como iba a ser un vuelo muy largo vio factible empezar una plática con ella.

-Hola, oye viajas por tus estudios o por diversión-… mencionaba la chica volteando su rostro al de la joven de cabellos negros.

-Hola, por mis estudios, soy universitaria-… se quitaba de las orejas unos grandes audífonos que reproducían todo tipo de música.

-A mira que bien, ¿y qué estudias?-… cuestionaba la peli azul.

-Arquitectura-… respondía la chica con mucho orgullo.

-Mira qué casualidad, mi novio es arquitecto y voy hacia Dublín a pedirle matrimonio-… su miraba mostraba mucha ilusión, mientras que la peli negro solo se la quedó mirando muy confundida, pero bueno en el mundo pasaba de todo así es de que no había porque sorprenderse.

-Ah que bien, felicidades-… sonreía la joven para después tomar sus audífonos y colocarlos nuevamente en sus oídos pero la mano de la pequeña Tendo la interrumpió de su acto.

-Gracias, fíjate que ya llevamos cuatro años y el no se anima, no es que esté desesperada pero sinceramente creo que es el momento de que asiente cabeza….- empezaba una plática interminable y la pobre estudiante solo se limitaba a escuchar, y deseando de todo corazón que esa mujer ya se callará. Pasaron una, dos, incluso tres horas y Akane seguía con su charla.

-… Y mira esta es una foto de nuestro último viaje, qué te parece-… cerraba su laptop para mirar a su acompañante con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Zzzzzzz-…. la pobre joven ya estaba en el quinto sueño, y no era para menos después de una plática tan aburrida para ella, que por cierto casi ni habló. En ese instante un pequeño jalón se sintió en el avión seguido de otro más fuerte, despertando a la chica y preocupando a todos los pasajeros.

-Estimados pasajeros, en estos momentos pasamos por una pequeña turbulencia sin importancia, así es de que pedimos que no se preocupen-… salían las palabras de los altavoces, pero el avión seguía y seguía agitándose, preocupando a todos mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

-No, no puedo morir aquí, ¡aún no me he casado!-… exclamaba la pequeña Tendo obteniendo las miradas de todos poniéndola extremamente roja.

-Estimados pasajeros, al parecer el clima está muy mal, por dicha razón aterrizaremos en Gales Irlanda para evitar un accidente, por su comprensión gracias-…

-¡¿Qué?!... pero si yo voy a Dublín, no puedo aterrizar en Gales-… la hija menor de Soun se mordía las uñas por la angustia.

-¡Oye pero al menos aterrizaremos!-… enfatizaba la estudiante.

-Sí, pero tengo que estar el veintinueve de febrero allá, y mí querida mini arquitecta hoy es veintiséis-… informaba con su dedo a la altura de su rostro la chica de ojos chocolate.

-¿Eh?...- solo miró detenidamente a la peli azul para después restarle importancia… "Esta chica aparte de rara está medio loca"… pensaba la chica poniéndose nuevamente sus audífonos.

Continuará…

**Hola nuevamente amigas y amigos, pues una vez más les traigo un fic con la intención de que ustedes se entretengan un rato, ¿qué les parece, les agrada la idea del año bisiesto?, es muy peculiar verdad XD... Esta historia es una adaptación de una película (al final del fic les diré cuál es jeje), pero obviamente al estilo de Ranma 1/2, pero tengan en cuenta que han pasado más de 10 años y tal vez en algún momento pueda a ver OOC en los personajes, pero les aseguro que su actitud no va a cambiar de mucho "aunque ya hayan madurado" jajaja... otra cosa creo que la historia será algo corta XD... Disculpen si aveces me sale una falta de ortografía, pero aún me considero novato jeje. Y bueno espero les agrade y sea digna de su valiosa opinión, sino les gusta les pido disculpas adelantadas, vale... y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Todos los pasajeros ya habían descendido del avión, y cierta chica de cabellos azules iba haciendo muecas de disgusto, ¿Por qué el clima estaba conspirado contra ella en una ocasión especial?, se preguntaba. Todos los vuelos estaban cancelados al parecer por la terrible tormenta que había, así es de que no le quedó más remedio que ir a la central camionera.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe necesito un boleto para Dublín-… medio sonreía sacando su enorme cartera femenina.

-Lo siento señorita, pero Dublín es un destino muy lejos, y debido a la tormenta no tenemos servicio para esa ciudad-… contestaba muy relajado un joven que se encontraba en las taquillas.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡oiga no puede decirme eso!-… contestaba la chica furiosa.

-De-decirle qué seño-señorita-… contestaba alarmado el muchacho por la actitud de la joven.

-¡Que no hay servicio!...- agarraba de la corbata al chico haciéndolo temblar aún más, pero sabía que estaba actuando mal y decidió calmarse con un gran respiro.

-Perdón es que necesito llegar a Dublín, y no puedo perder mucho tiempo, verá lo que pasa es que le propondré matrimonio a mi novio y usted sabe que hay que hacer preparativos-… miraba el anillo del joven que le indicaba que estaba casado-…¿si me entiende?-…

-La comprendo perfectamente señorita, en su caso supongo que tendrá que comprar un vestido y todo eso para hacerle la propuesta a su novio-… inquiría el joven con el dedo en su barbilla.

-Así es, sobre todo un hermoso anillo-… juntaba sus manos la pequeña Tendo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, entiendo, pero créame que no puedo hacer nada por usted, todos los servicios a Dublín están cancelados… pero ahora que recuerdo un señor tiene un bote y tal vez pueda llevarla allá por mar, tome-… le entregaba una tarjeta y describiéndole las facciones del hombre.

-Oh muchísimas gracias-… se retiraba la peli azul dirigiéndose al puerto.

* * *

Todos los botes se encontraban inactivos, pero pudo divisar a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, algo canoso, con una gran capa para protegerse de la tormenta, y pudo darse cuenta que él era el dueño del bote.

-Hola, mire en la central me dijeron que usted podría llevarme a Dublín-… decía la joven súper empapada por la tremenda tormenta que estaba cayendo.

-Hahaha ¿está loca?, con este clima es imposible navegar-… mencionaba el hombre sin detener su paso.

-¡No estoy loca!... pero necesito llegar urgentemente allá-… imploraba la joven Tendo pero al ver que el hombre no se detenía, se le ocurrieron las palabras mágicas… -¡Le pagaré trescientos euros solo por llevarme allá!-…

-¿Trescientos?, ¡que estamos esperando, vámonos!-… se alegraba el viejo corriendo hacía su bote, mientras que la chica solo asintió felizmente, al fin podría ir a su destino.

Hace media hora que habían zarpado hacía al mar, sin embargo la tormenta no cesaba y las olas estaban muy peligrosas, el hombre canoso apenas y podía dirigir el pobre bote que por cierto ya estaba muy desgastado.

-Señorita se me hace que no podremos llegar a Dublín, tendré que dejarla en Wexford-… mencionaba el señor haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su bote no se volteara.

-¡Pero si yo le pagué por ir a Dublín!-… exclamaba la pequeña Tendo al lado de su acompañante, pero al sentir que una ola pegó fuerte contra su transporte y que por cierto casi los voltea, rectificó su respuesta-… -¡Sabe que, en Wexford está perfecto!-… sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

El bote la había dejado en una especie de playa, Akane solo se limitaba a cruzar sus brazos para darse calor, ya que iba muy mojada y el frío no daba tregua, y cambiarse de ropa en ese momento era una mala idea. Lentamente empezó a caminar dejando las marcas de sus tacones en la arena que por cierto casi se caía un sinfín de veces, gracias a que el tacón de su calzado se enterraba de sobremanera en la tierra mojada, caminó por veinte minutos y la tormenta al fin estaba dando tregua, ya solamente caía una pequeña llovizna, pero sin embargo los ánimos de la peli azul no decaían, solamente esperaba encontrar un hotel para poder cambiarse y descansar un poco para así al día siguiente a primera hora seguir con su rumbo.

"¿Acaso no hay hoteles en este lugar?"… pensaba viendo a detalle las pequeñas calles de ese poblado, además de que obtenía las miradas de varias personas, y es que tal vez se les hacía raro ver a alguien de origen asiático por esos lugares.

-¡Un restaurant, allí me darán información!-… se le iluminaban los ojos viendo aquel local con sus letras de luz de neón casi fundidas, se apresuró y entró rápidamente al sitio, solo había poca clientela, y además tenía un bar, en donde unos ancianos bebían plácidamente unas copas, el muchacho que atendía el negocio al ver a aquella joven quedó estupefacto, así es de que solo volteo la espalda.

-Hola buenas noches, disculpe, ¿sabe si existe algún transporte por aquí cerca que me pueda llevar a Dublín?-… preguntaba la chica al muchacho de espaldas.

-No lo hay señorita, hace años que no pasan autobuses y mucho menos aviones para ir allá, pero puede tomar un taxi-… contestaba amablemente un caballero de unos setenta años que bebía unos tragos con uno de sus amigos de la misma edad.

-Oh gracias, entonces, ¿me podrían dar el teléfono de alguno?-… cuestionaba la peli azul, el joven de espaldas solamente sonrío y sacó de su camisa una tarjeta que le entregó a la señorita, eso sí, sin darle la cara. Akane en seguida sacó su aparato su celular pero para su desgracia estaba mojado, y no encendía.

-Disculpen, ¿alguien tendrá un teléfono?, es que el mío al parecer murió-…

-Al fondo señorita-… contestaba el anciano. La pequeña Tendo se dirigió al gran teléfono de monedas y enseguida descolgó la bocina, pero al lado del teléfono se encontraba otro señor al parecer ya en estado de ebriedad.

-Yo la puedo, llevar a Dublín señorita-… mencionaba el hombre con esas palabras que apenas se entendían.

-No gracias, mejor otro día-… evadía la chica.

-Usted se lo pierde-… el hombre cayó como costal al suelo sacándoles a todos una gran gota de sudor, la hija menor de Soun le restó importancia y se dispuso a marcar el teléfono, y de inmediato obtuvo contestación

-Si diga-… se escuchaba una voz masculina.

-Hola, disculpe necesito un taxi para Dublín, ¿me podría llevar?-… pedía la joven.

-Lo siento señorita, pero lamentablemente no llevo a marimachos peli azules de pasajeros-… respondía firmemente el tipo

-¿Eh?... ¡oiga como se atreve a llamarme marimacho!… un momento, ¿cómo sabe que tengo el cabello azul?-… mencionaba confundida oyendo las risas de todos los presentes, en su gran mayoría personas masculinas. En ese instante automáticamente volteo hacia el bar y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a alguien de quien no sabía absolutamente nada, hasta ahora.

-Ra-Ranma-… susurraba la chica viéndole, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia él.

-Vaya que sorpresa, veo que sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro que antes-… se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, además de que en vez de decírselo en inglés se lo dijo en japonés.

-Jaa, wooww Akane Tendo, yo que creía haberme librado de ti-…reía el joven Saotome contestándole en el mismo idioma para en ese momento sentir un enorme mazo en su cabeza.

-¡Tarado, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo!-… quitaba el mazo de su cabeza dejando a todos los presentes asustados.

-¿De donde sacó esa cosa?-… preguntaba alguien a su acompañante que había observado dicha escena.

-No lo sé, pero creo que están hablando en chino porque no les entiendo nada-… contestaba el otro.

-Oye tantos años y aún sigues teniendo ese martillo gigante-… Ranma se sobaba el cráneo con una lágrima solitaria, no recordaba que dolían tanto los mazazos de su ex prometida.

-Mmmm tienes razón, créeme que no lo había vuelto a ver desde uuff-… guardaba el arma atrás de su espalda… ¿Entonces, me llevarás a Dublín?-…

-A Dublín… ¿enserio quieres ir allá?-… se recuperaba del golpe.

-Sí, tengo una razón muy importante-… contestaba firmemente la peli azul.

-Ay Akane-… suspiraba y de inmediato la miro seriamente a los ojos… -No te llevaría a Dublín ni aunque me pagarás mucho dinero-… sentenció.

-¡¿Pero porqué?!-… reclamaba la chica colocando sus palmas en la barra del bar.

-Porque simplemente a donde quieres ir es una ciudad llena de malvadas personas, que solo buscan traicionar y robar a la gente, es por esa sencilla razón que no te llevaré-… finalizaba el oji azul muy decidido.

-Ah ya veo, mmmm y si te pago, no sé, tal vez ¿cuatrocientos euros?-… Akane miraba desafiante.

-Ni aunque me dieras el doble-… el joven se cruzaba de brazos muy decidido.

-¿Estás seguro?-… cuestionaba la chica.

-Completamente-… asentía Ranma.

-Bueno ni modos, habrá alguien que si me lleve… oye ¿y tu trenza?, no me digas que ya te la cortaste-… volteaba de espaldas al chico buscando aquello que caracterizaba al joven Saotome.

-Oye, ¿podrías de dejar de manosearme?-… bufaba el chico sonrojando un poco a la chica, para después sonreírle-… -No me la he cortado-… sacaba su escondida trenza debajo de su camisa, que por cierto ya no eran aquellas camisas chinas, sino más formales-… -Simplemente que ya no la luzco como antes-…

-Ah entiendo, bueno y sabrás donde puedo encontrar algún hotel por aquí-… tomaba su maleta.

-Akane, me cuesta trabajo creer que aún sigas siendo tan boba-… el chico de la trenza señalaba un letrero muy arriba de su cabeza que decía que se rentaban cuartos.

-Baka-… murmuraba con una gota de sudor en su frente…- bueno creo que me quedaré aquí y ya mañana temprano me marcho, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías subirme algo de comer?-…

-Ah, ¡no no no!, el servicio de comida es hasta las nueve, y si no te has dado cuenta ya son las nueve con dos minutos-… el oji azul le mostraba un enorme reloj digital con la hora exacta.

-Oye no seas así, no he comido nada desde Japón… por los viejos tiempos ¿anda si?-… la chica ponía sus ojos de borreguito juntando sus manos, a Ranma le enterneció tanto el gesto que termino aceptando.

-Está bien, solo como buen anfitrión te llevaré un pequeño bocadillo, toma las llaves de tu cuarto, es arriba a la derecha-… entregaba las llaves y se retiraba mientras que Akane solo sonrío y se fue a desempacar.

* * *

La pequeña Tendo se encontraba en una habitación modesta pero digna, con una sola cama, así es que rápidamente empezó a sacar toda su ropa que afortunadamente no se había mojado del todo por lo grueso de la maleta, después de eso por instinto vio a su aparato telefónico.

-A lo mejor no está descompuesto y solo se le acabó la pila-… se decía así misma buscando un enchufe para cargar su celular.

-¡Al fin!-… mencionaba entusiasmada viendo un enchufe debajo de un gran guardarropa, pero no se dio cuenta que el cable del aparato se enredo con una pata del mueble y por dicha la razón la clavija del celular no llegaba al enchufe, entonces Akane jalaba y jalaba empezando a tambalear el guardarropa, y cuando al fin logró su cometido…

-¡Aaayyy!-… gritaba la chica asustada al ver que un sinfín de chispas salían de la clavija incendiándola al instante.

-¡Apágate, apágate!-… agarraba un trapo viejo que encontró por ahí y con movimientos rápidos le pegaba al fuego, pero solo estaba logrando que éste se intensificara mucho más.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-… abría la puerta un alarmado chico de la trenza, con un gran bocadillo irlandés en sus manos.

-¡Se quema!-… señalaba la pequeña Tendo el fuego vivo.

-¡Tonta que rayos hiciste!-… gritaba Ranma para ir a la velocidad de la luz por un pequeño extintor y apagar el desastre de la chica de orbes chocolate.

-Akane, ¡¿me puedes explicar cómo casi haces un gran incendio?… y para colmo nos dejaste sin luz!-… fruncía el ceño reclamándole.

-Yo, yo solo trataba de recargar la batería del celular… además no es para tanto, solo compras una clavija nueva juntos con unos fusibles-… se excusaba la peli azul, en ese momento en enorme guardarropa cayó al suelo, ya que las llamas habían quemado una pata de éste.

-Bueno y tal vez si arreglas la pata jeje-… reía nerviosa Akane.

-¡Sabes que, no quiero saber nada más!… ¡buenas noches, marimacho!-… azotaba la puerta retirándose muy molesto… Akane solo se sentía muy apenada, entonces lentamente vio la comida de Ranma, y se sintió más mal por lo sucedido.

-¿Y está foto?-… levantaba del suelo una foto que al parecer se cayó del interior del guardarropa, en dicha imagen se encontraba Ranma abrazando a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, y al lado de ella otro chico… -¿Quiénes serán ellos?... bueno prometo que te pagaré por esto Ranma-… dijo segura de sí, y se dispuso a comer para después dormir.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola estimados/as lectores, pues al fin les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia, ¿qué les pareció?, siento que hubo mucho humor, y un pequeño drama XD… Después de tantos años Ranma y Akane se han reencontrado, y de qué manera jeje… Bueno al parecer y debido al tiempo, solo les traeré una actualización por semana, que por lo regular serán los jueves vale… gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios, me han hecho saber que la historia está siendo de su agrado, y me alegra saberlo.**

**Guest: Hola, pensé que casi nadie conocía esa película, pero que bien que ya la hayas visto, ¿muy buena verdad?, espero que te siga agradando está adaptación, que obviamente pretendo conservar la trama con algo de mis ideas, jeje saludos.**

**MATT: ¡Gracias por los ánimos!, mmmmm pues en sí, no es una historia de arquitectos jajajaja, solo se menciona la profesión XD… ya veremos si el destino hace de las suyas y nuevamente surgen sentimientos por parte de esos dos jajaja, aunque la tiene muy difícil, saludos. **

**Elena 79: Que gusto que con el primer capítulo te haya interesado mucho el fic jeje, créeme que es algo difícil dejar al lector impactado con un solo capítulo, gracias de verdad. Y bueno con respecto a que Akane se haya olvidado de Ranma pues no fue tan rápido, solo 11 años jajajaja, y el oji azul no creo que se haya olvidado de ella XD, ojalá y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Lulupita: Muchas gracias por tu valiosa opinión… a mí también me encanta esa película, fue por eso que me anime a hacerla en fic pero con Ranma y Akane saludos. **

**Y BUENO POR AHORA SIDO TODO… MUCHOS SALUDOS, CUÍDENSE.**

.


	3. Vamos a Dublín

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La mañana había llegado a Wexford, y de inmediato la peli azul se llenó de felicidad al ver que su aparato telefónico funcionaba nuevamente, así es de que se dispuso a hacer una llamada…

-Hola Kotaro, ¿qué crees?... ¡Estoy en Irlanda!-… saltaba la chica dándole la noticia a su novio.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba cariño, y ¿en qué parte estás?-… sonreía el chico muy sorprendido al otro lado de la línea.

-En un lugar llamado Wexford, pase la noche en un hotel… bueno disque hotel-… se rascaba la nuca observando el lugar… -Pero no sabes lo mal que la he pasado, pero si todo marcha bien, por la tarde o noche, estaré por allá-…

-Estupendo cariño, aquí te estaré esperando, te mando muchos besos-… se despedía el joven.

-Gracias cielo, yo te mando más-… mandaba besos para después colgar y sacar ropa limpia de su maleta.

* * *

Del otro lado, afuera del restaurant el oji azul mantenía una conversación muy seria con un tipo que al parecer era banquero, ya que vestía un elegante traje y en las manos sostenía un portafolio negro de cuero.

-¡No me puede embargar!-… exclamaba Ranma.

-Lo siento señor Saotome, pero el plazo se ha cumplido y usted no ha pagado lo que debe-… comentaba seriamente el señor y con el movimiento de sus manos daba la orden a cuatro hombres de empezar a sacar las cosas, al ver eso el oji azul se alarmó más, simplemente no podía permitir que le quitaran todo lo suyo.

-¡Espere!... por lo que tengo entendido, su banco da dos plazos, y solamente se ha acabado el primero, aún me queda una oportunidad más-… inquiría el chico de la trenza.

-Es cierto, pero obviamente darle un segundo plazo aumentaría su deuda por los intereses y si no pudo pagar ahora, sinceramente no creo que después lo haga-… al oír eso Ranma frunció el ceño, no cabía duda que ese tipo de personas eran unas ratas que abusaban de la necesidad de la gente.

-Si lo sé, pero lo quiero intentar… si no le prometo que no interferiré en el embargamiento-… mencionaba firmemente cruzado de brazos.

-Está bien señor Saotome, entonces su deuda será de mil quinientos euros, tiene ocho días… ojalá los junte-… reía cínico el tipo dando la señal a sus hombres de retirarse.

"¿De dónde voy a sacar tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?-… se sentó en una roca a pensar y de repente la respuesta le cayó del cielo haciéndolo meterse a su negocio muy contento.

* * *

-Veamos, este vestido rosa es lindo, pero este conjunto azul es precioso-… la peli azul miraba con incertidumbre dos prendas de su ropa, aún no se decidía por cual elegir, por dicha razón solo se encontraba en ropa interior, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la silueta del joven Saotome.

-Akane, sabes lo he pensado mejor y si te llevaré a Dublín-… comunicaba el chico así como si nada, la pequeña Tendo solo abrió enormemente los ojos poniéndose al rojo vivo de vergüenza.

-Oye... ¡te importaría!-… se tapaba rápidamente con una toalla.

-¿Importarme qué?-… ladeaba su cabeza logrando captar el mensaje volteándose de espaldas.

-¡Baka, nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!-… enfurecía la chica.

-Sí, si perdón, ya… solamente quiero saber si sigue tu oferta de pagarme lo que me dijiste-… seguía de espaldas.

-Si está bien, cuatrocientos euros… aunque, ¿porqué ese cambio tan repentino?-… cuestionaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Porque soy una gran persona que ayuda a los demás-… volteaba nuevamente viendo a Akane en paños menores… -Oye si más bien recuerdo dijiste que me pagarías el doble así es de que serán ochocientos, más ciento cincuenta de tu desastre de anoche-…

-¡Voltéate quieres!-… volvía a enfurecer la chica, Ranma al notar un aura roja por parte de ella supo deducir que por su bien tenía que hacerlo.

-Ok ya, entonces ¿aceptas el trato?-…

-¡Sí, si acepto, pero sal de mi habitación de una buena vez!-… exigía la chica.

-¡Perfecto, entonces serán novecientos cincuenta euros!... te espero abajo-… salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y frotándose las manos, por lo menos juntaría más de la mitad de lo que debe.

-Ese Baka, que manera de entrar así, no cabe duda que aún sigue siendo un pervertido, aunque bueno parece que ya se le pasó lo enojado-… suspiraba y sonreía la chica poniéndose el vestido rosa sin mangas.

* * *

-Porque tardará tanto esa mujer-… Ranma esperaba afuera de su negocio a la peli azul que ya había tardado como veinte minutos en salir, a cada rato miraba su reloj hasta que se decidió ir a ver el por qué de su tardanza, pero al abrir la puerta del restaurant se la topó de frente, se veía muy hermosa con aquel vestido que remarcaba su hermosa figura, y hacía ver su rostro angelical, la peli azul por su parte también pudo notar que Ranma se había puesto más atractivo con los años, esas facciones maduras le hacía ver como una estrella de película de cine…

-A-Akane...- pronunciaba el oji azul sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun.

-Me, me… ¡Me puedes decir porque rayos tardaste una eternidad en salir!-… exclamaba el chico de la trenza.

-¡Eso no es cierto!... solo tarde unos minutos, además te voy a pagar que no, así es de que no me reclames, Baka-… se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí pero no es para que abuses del servicio, en fin, vámonos-… caminaba el oji azul hacía un automóvil color verde fuerte, el detalle es que el auto se veía en mal estado, de hecho unas partes estaban oxidadas, no tenía un espejo retrovisor, y uno de los faros de plano ya no se encontraba en su lugar, la pequeña Tendo solo pedía al cielo que por favor no viajara en esa cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?... anda sube-… invitaba el oji azul observando que su ex prometida solo se quedaba viendo el vehículo.

-No me digas que en esa cosa iremos a Dublín-… se acercaba la chica.

-Por supuesto, ¿o que querías una limosina con champagne y esas cosas?- bufaba Ranma.

-No, pero por lo menos pensaba ir en un auto de verdad-… respondía la joven.

-Éste es un auto de verdad, ¿qué no lo ves?, es un clásico-… acariciaba a su coche con mucho cariño.

-Un clásico de la basura diría yo-… murmuraba la peli azul.

-¿Dijiste algo?-… preguntaba el joven Saotome con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No nada, pues al mal paso darle prisa, ¿donde meto mi maleta?-…

-En donde más sino en el maletero, presta para acá-… tomaba su maleta intentando bajarle las agarraderas muy salvajemente.

-¡Oye con cuidado, no lastimes a porta-chan!-… le quitaba su equipaje.

-¿A quién?-… preguntaba muy confundido el oji azul.

-A porta-chan, así se llama la maleta… bonito nombre ¿verdad?-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun.

-Oh si, hoy en día es muy difícil ponerles lindos nombre a las maletas… ven porta-chan, vas directo al maletero-… bufaba para tomar nuevamente la maleta y arrojarla hacía la parte trasera del auto.

-Bueno ahora sí, sube-… le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Vaya gracias, veo que por lo menos ya has aprendido algo de buenos modales-… reía la chica metiéndose al coche.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres-… devolvía la sonrisa cerrando la puerta para inmediatamente subir y empezar su viaje, el oji azul de la nada sacó una especie de torta y empezó a comer mientras iba conduciendo, la pequeña Tendo solo veía que los hábitos de comer de aquel muchacho no habían cambiado en nada, aún se metía grandes cantidades de comida a la boca.

-Oh perdón ¿gustas?-… ofrecía de su comida con la boca llena a la peli azul.

-No gracias, no tengo apetito-… respondía Akane sobándose la sien por las ocurrencias de Ranma.

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes… por cierto ¿a qué irás a Dublín?, no es que me interese, pero me da algo de curiosidad-… daba otra mordida a su desayuno. La pequeña Tendo le sorprendió esa pregunta, simplemente no se la esperaba, pero habían pasado tantos años que podía contestar con mucha tranquilidad sin crear malos entendidos o conflicto alguno.

-Iré a pedirle matrimonio a mi novio-… contestaba serenamente. El chico de la trenza abrió los ojos como platos, pero no le sorprendía tanto que Akane se iba a casar sino que ella iba a pedir la mano del muchacho.

-Haber déjame ver si entendí… ¿viajaste desde Japón para pedir matrimonio a tu novio?-… cuestionaba.

-Si así es… sé que aquí en Irlanda hay una tradición en año bisiesto, en la cual la mujer puede proponer casamiento cada 29 de febrero-… sonreía la chica.

-Oh ya veo… genial, muchas felicidades-… mencionaba el oji azul aguantándose las ganas de soltarse a carcajadas.

-Gracias, ¿no es maravilloso, y romántico?-… ampliaba más su sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es-… contestaba Ranma empezando a sacar leves risas.

-¿Pasa algo?-… la hija menor de Soun empezaba a preguntarse el porqué de la cara feliz de Ranma.

-Es que… ¡es que es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida!-… empezaba a reír desmesuradamente, hasta podían vérsele leves lagrimas de tanto carcajearse, pero nuevamente sintió la fuerza del gran amigo de Akane.

-¡No es ridículo Baka!, que tú seas un amargado no significa que los demás lo seamos-… guardaba su mazo con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-¡Auch… podrías dejar de pegarme con esa cosa!-… reclamaba sobándose su cabeza-… -De cualquier manera, creo que es una escusa de casamiento para las quedadas-… otra vez reía dando otra mordida a su almuerzo y dejando a una Akane totalmente furiosa, pero se dio cuenta que su ex prometido disfrutaba burlarse y comer a grandes zancadas.

-¿Me la permites?-… arrebata la comida del oji azul tirándola por su ventana, dejándole totalmente en silencio, mientras que ahora ella era la que sonreía desafiante.

-Mujeres-… murmuraba encendiendo su radio al máximo, a Akane le pareció insoportable el volumen y rápidamente lo apago, pero de inmediato Ranma lo encendía de nuevo creando una pequeña disputa con el pobre aparato. La peli azul ya no lo soportó más y de un solo tirón arranco la radio tirándola por la ventana.

-¡Con mi radio nadie se mete!-… detenía bruscamente el auto bajándose a recoger el aparato.

-¡No cabe duda que aún eres un grosero, ni quien te soporte Baka!-… le perseguía Akane reclamándole sus actitudes.

-¡Ah sí, pues tú sigues siendo una boba, mira que ir a pedir matrimonio solo porque estás desesperada!-… le respondía levantando el aparato que se había roto totalmente por el impacto.

-¡Sabes, no te pago para que me des tu opinión, te pago para que solo conduzcas y vayas con tu bocota cerrada!-… lo encaraba frente a frente.

-¡Oh si lo que usted diga patrona!-… refunfuñaba retomando el camino al auto, el paisaje de ese viaje era totalmente bello ya que contaba con verdes praderas y múltiples árboles que le daban un atractivo sin igual al panorama, la sencilla carretera combinaba perfecto con el ostentoso paisaje de áreas verdes y bardas de piedras encimadas. El oji azul por su parte aún tenía bastante hambre y para su deleite había un pequeño árbol de frutas, así es de que tomó un par de grandes naranjas.

-Oye piensas que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo verdad-… Akane se cruzaba de brazos viendo a su acompañante sentarse a comer cómodamente en una piedra.

-…..- El chico de la trenza solo se limitaba a ignorar a la chica masticando muy despacio sus frutas a lo que Akane le dio mucha molestia de que le ignorara.

-No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones-… se paraba la chica enfrente de él.

-Perdón creí haber oído que querías que tuviera mi bocota cerrada-… mencionaba irónicamente…-¿quién te entiende Akane-… sonaba burlón.

-Sabes ya no me voy a molestar por tu inmadurez-…la peli azul daba un gran respiro… - solo me relajaré un poco a que el señor se termine de comer sus naranjas-… se recargaba en la cajuela del auto pero lamentablemente éste no tenía el freno de mano, entonces al sentir el peso de la joven lentamente empezó a moverse.

-¡Akane quítate de ahí!-… se levantaba alarmado el chico.

-¿Eh?… no me da la gana-… respondía la pequeña Tendo hasta que sintió que el auto se estaba moviendo... -¡Tu carro se va!-… abría los ojos como platos viendo al vehículo yéndose por una colina inclinada.

-¡Mi auto!-… corría detrás de su transporte agitando sus brazos, pero por más que corrió con velocidad no le pudo alcanzar viendo como su lindo carro se estrellaba fuertemente en contra de una muralla.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?-… preguntaba preocupada al ver que su ex prometido solo veía el auto en deplorables condiciones.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que quería a ese auto?... ahora tendrás que pagarme las composturas-… informaba el chico de la trenza.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿te has vuelto loco!?... ¡no te pagaré ni un centavo por esa chatarra!, además tu tuviste la culpa por no ponerle el freno de mano, si es que lo tiene, y sabes que, yo ya me voy-… sacaba su maleta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Oye espera!-… pedía al ver que quien le iba a sacar de su apuro económico se iba… -Mira no es tan grave, lo metemos al taller y mañana nos vamos-… juntaba sus manos en señal de que aceptara.

-Ya no puedo esperar, hoy es veintisiete y tengo que apresurarme-… seguía su camino como si nada.

-¿Eh?-… "Paciencia Ranma, ten paciencia"-… pensaba el oji azul siguiéndole el pasó a la chica, ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que se fuera sola.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic, me di una escapadita para poder traerles la actualización de la semana, creí que no iba a poder por que he tenido una semana muy dura, pero qué bueno que al fin de cuentas pude. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes esta historia… Cómo verán aquellos dos no han cambiado en nada con sus actitudes XD… pobre Ranma ya se quedó sin auto y pobre Akane que ya se quedó sin transporte jeje, ya veremos qué pasará con ellos dos… Sé que hay dudas de que pasó con los demás, por qué separaron, entre otras, lo único que puedo decir es que más adelante poco a poco se aclararan jeje.**

**Lulupita: Hola, un gusto leer tus opiniones, lamento no contestarte en tu idioma pero no paso del español u.u jajaja… aún así gracias por leer, en los próximos capítulos recordarás quien es aquella rubia, y Akane pues ya ves que es una caja de sorpresas XD, un abrazo.**

**Guest: Gracias por el comentario jeje, saludos.**

**Sakura: Gracias por tu opinión jeje, fíjate que cuando vi la película me surgió la idea de que quedaría perfecta con Ranma y Akane, al fin de cuentas la pareja protagónica se la pasa discutiendo tal y como lo hacían ellos en su adolescencia jajaja, pero también el romanticismo se hará presente más adelante, un abrazo y espero te siga gustando la adaptación.**

**Matt: Hola, gracias por tus lecturas, con respecto a que me apresuré, yo no lo pienso así, recordemos que en sí éste fic es una adaptación de algo que ya está hecho, simplemente le estoy dando un toque personal junto con algunas ideas propias, pero siempre siguiendo la trama original porque sino pues ya no sería lo que es; una adaptación. No consideré ni una cachetada, ni algo afectuoso porque simplemente no quedaría, ó por lo menos aún no, espero comprendas. Y no lo tomo a mal, al contrario me agrada leer sus opiniones (siempre y cuando sean con educación), saludos.**

**Hikarus: Hola amigo, tienes mucha razón en cuanto a lo de Akane quiera pedir matrimonio, y como tú lo dices eso principalmente es la base de la historia jeje, y pues ya viste que al fin de cuentas el destino quiso que ellos se reencontraran, un reencuentro raro pero al fin de cuentas reencuentro jajaja… Ces, una central camionera es donde se abordan los autobuses para que te lleven a distintos lugares, espero que la duda se haya disipado XD… gracias por tu comentario amigo, saludos.**

**Elena 79: Muy extraño diría yo jajajaja, bien lo dices que todo puede pasar, y aquí no fue la excepción XD, Ranma como siempre no cambia su actitud aunque ya sea un "adulto" jajaja. Más adelante sabrás quienes son los misteriosos personajes de aquella foto, y si, Ranma habla inglés jajajaja, es que imagínate vivir tantos años en otro país y no aprenderse su idioma XD, pero él lo tuvo que hacer si quería seguir allí jeje… gracias por tu lectura y comentario, un abrazo.**

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS…**


	4. Contratiempos y mas contratiempos

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que abandonaron el auto y siguiendo su camino a pie, ninguno de los dos se habían dirigido la palabra, la peli azul maldecía internamente el hecho de usar tacones ese día, simplemente ya no los aguantaba, y para colmo el tonto de su ex prometido le seguía el paso.

-Akane deja que te ayude con la maleta-… rompía el silencio el chico de la trenza al ver a la pequeña Tendo ya algo cansada.

-Déjalo así quieres, no necesito tu ayuda Baka-… respondía sin detener su camino, aún seguía molesta de que gracias al oji azul iba a llegar más tarde a su destino, y para colmo le iba a pagar la compostura de un auto viejo.

-Está bien como quieras-… se metía las manos a su bolsillo como si nada. De pronto un autobús se acercaba por la pequeña carretera tocando su claxon, a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos a ver a dicho transporte, así es de que sin dudarlo le hizo la parada logrando que el camión se detuviera.

-Hola señorita, hacia donde va-… preguntaba el chofer que tenía apariencia de delincuente, con un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Voy a Dublín, ¿ustedes se dirigen hacía allá? -… cuestionaba viendo a otros tres pasajeros con cara de pocos amigos, y a una mujer tan grande que ocupaba todo un asiento para ella sola.

-Así es señorita, permítame su maleta-… bajaba y tomaba el equipaje de la hija menor de Soun.

-Akane yo que tu no me subo ahí-… alertaba el joven viendo atentamente a ese tipo de gente.

-Ya te dije que no me importa tu opinión y bueno diría que me encantó volver a verte, pero bien sabemos que no fue así, así es de que-… detuvo el habla cuando oyó al camión acelerar llevándose sus cosas, y lo que más le molesto es que los pasajeros en la parte trasera le hacían señas de adiós, y el chofer tocaba su claxon a más no poder.

-¡Mis cosas, malditos rateros!-… medio corría la joven como si fuera a alcanzarlos… -¿Viste eso?-… le exclamaba a Ranma muy impresionada, el oji azul solo se limitó a cruzar sus manos de tras de su nuca silbando una simpática canción y continuando su camino.

-Ranma, qué no viste eso… Baka-… fruncía el ceño siguiéndole el paso a su prometido que caminaba muy feliz y como si nada, silbando su canción de lero, lero.

* * *

Una hora más había pasado desde el incidente de la maleta, y Akane ya iba cojeando de tanto caminar con ese calzado… "Ya no aguanto los pies, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto?... bueno no me importa"… hace como veinte minutos que había perdido de vista al chico de la trenza, y es que cada vez caminaba más lento que le fue imposible seguirle el paso.

"¡Al fin!, una cafetería, al menos podré hacer una llamada ahí ya que también se llevaron mi celular"… suspiraba dirigiéndose al local.

-Vaya creí que nunca llegarías-… bufaba el chico muy cómodamente en un sillón deleitándose con unas galletas y un buen refresco de cola al ver a la pequeña Tendo entrar a la cafetería.

-Hum, con que aquí estabas, qué más da-… se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia otra parte.

-Akane, ya llamé al taller mecánico y mañana me entregan el auto, así es de que porque no te relajas y mañana temprano nos vamos-…. Invitaba Ranma atascándose de galletas.

-Ya no me importa, además ya no puedo retroceder el camino, así es de que si me disculpas iré hacía el teléfono a pedir un verdadero taxi-… se encaminaba hacía el aparato de monedas.

-Ja, haz lo que quieras-… contestaba Ranma dando un trago a su bebida.

-¿Me lo permite?-… Akane pedía el teléfono a una viejecilla que se negaba a dárselo porque estaba muy entretenida hablando con quien sabe quien, la peli azul solo suspiro resignándose a esperar, pero unas carcajadas llamaron su atención del otro lado de una puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los ladrones de porta-chan manoseando toda su ropa y sus cosas, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y se dirigió furiosa hacia ellos.

-¡Miren que listos me salieron, pero lástima que les duró poco el gusto!-… arrebata su celular de las manos de la señora extra grande, y a los demás pervertidos les quitó su ropa íntima.

-¡Oye niña, eso es de nosotros!-… se levantaba desafiante de su asiento aquella mujer que medía como dos metros.

-¡Será mejor que se calmen o si no...!-… advertía Akane al ver que esos delincuentes empezaban a rodearla.

-¡O si no que!-… desafiaba el sujeto del parche, Akane solo retrocedía poco a poco empezando a colocarse en posición de combate hasta que topó con alguien de espaldas.

-Ó si no les aseguro que se arrepentirán de haber robado esa maleta-… respondía el joven Saotome.

-Ranma-… murmuraba la pequeña Tendo al ver a su ex prometido detrás de ella.

-¡Mira muchachito con nosotros nadie se mete y menos un estúpido debilucho como tú!-… se lanzaba el hombre del parche a atacarle, Ranma por su parte solo arrimó a Akane a un lado.

-Mira no quiero tener problemas con ustedes, devuélvanle las cosas a la chica y listo-… sujetaba el puño del sujeto quien se impresionó por la agilidad del oji azul.

-¡Nadie nos pone ordenes!-… se lanzaban los otros tres sujetos rodeando a Ranma, este solo se limito a observarlos y a medio sonreír. Todos empezaron a lanzar fuertes golpes pero el joven Saotome fácilmente los esquivaba, de pronto uno de ellos le agarró los brazos por detrás dejando que le metieran un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y otro en el labio, Ranma solo reaccionó rápidamente y de un brusco movimiento se quitó al tipo de encima para empezar a brindar fuertes golpes en sus mentones y patadas que los dejaba sin aliento. La mujer de talla extra grande al ver que sus secuaces estaban siendo derrotados, rápidamente se lanzo en contra del oji azul, pero Akane al ver sus intenciones la detuvo de los cabellos dándole un fuerte codazo que le sumió la barriga dejándola de rodillas muy adolorida.

-¡Esto es para que aprendan a respetar las cosas ajenas!-… aventaba el joven Saotome al sujeto del parche junto con los demás hacia una mesa de la cafetería destruyéndola por completo y dejándolos en fila, uno encima del otro.

-¡Ranma!-… la peli azul sonreía e hizo señas de que se hiciera a un lado, y cuando eso pasó, agarró a la ladrona y la aventó como costal encima de los ladrones dejándoles completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Largo de aquí!-… enfurecía el gerente del lugar viendo el desastre ocasionado.

-Está bien no se enoje-… sacaba de la nada su refresco y se lo terminaba de beber para salir del allí.

-Disculpe, pero yo quería hacer una llamada y…-… mencionaba Akane al gerente, pero al ver su cara de éste decidió desistir-…- y creo que también me voy jeje-… sonreía nerviosa agarrando sus cosas de vuelta para alcanzar a Ranma.

* * *

-¡Ranma espera!-… exclamaba logrando alcanzar a su ex prometido que ya había caminado unos cuantos metros.

-¿Ahora qué Akane?-… volteaba viendo a la chica.

-Bueno yo solo, yo solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a darle su merecido a esos malosos-… hacía una reverencia la pequeña Tendo.

-No hay problema-… respondía sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye te está sangrando un poco el labio-… detenía su mirada en la pequeña herida del oji azul.

-¿Eh?, vaya ni cuenta me había dado-… estaba a punto de limpiarse con su mano pero Akane le sorprendió curando la pequeña herida, y a la vez le aplicó una pequeña pomada que sacó de quien sabe dónde.

-No vaya a ser que se te vaya a infectar-… terminaba de aplicarle la pomada dejándole totalmente colorado, la peli azul también se sonrojo al recordar como tantas veces le curó cuando estaban comprometidos, de repente un silencio se prolongo entre ellos dos, y cada uno miraba hacia otro lado.

-Este yo… disculpa mi atrevimiento-… decía nerviosa.

-No, no hay problema, gracias Akane-… contestaba con una sonrisa…-Bueno ya que no quieres regresar, sugiero que abordes un tren, ya no falta mucho para llegar-…

-Está bien vamos-… devolvía la sonrisa, ambos empezaron a caminar sumisos en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a una vieja estación de tren.

* * *

-Hola, quisiera un boleto para Dublín-… pedía al taquillero de unos cincuenta años de edad.

-Claro que si señorita, serán cien euros… el tren llega en un par de horas-… informaba el hombre.

-Bueno tendré que esperar, gracias-… pagaba y salía a esperar a que su transporte llegara, en ese momento vio que Ranma estaba sentado en una de esas bancas antiguas, y decidió hacerle compañía. Desde que lo vio, un sinfín de preguntas le habían surgido, pero hace tantos años que no se veían ni hablaban, además no se sentía con el derecho de preguntarle el porqué terminó en un país como Irlanda.

-Y bien a qué hora viene tu tren-… preguntaba el joven Saotome

-En un par de horas-…

-Vaya eso es suficiente-… colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Pues sí, pero ni modos, aunque… podríamos ocupar el tiempo para conversar un poco-… sugería la peli azul.

-Platicar de qué-… volteaba su mirada a su acompañante.

-Bueno, de muchas cosas… Ranma, no es que me interese pero ¿porqué vives en este país?-… soltaba la pequeña Tendo con toda la curiosidad del mundo, el oji azul sabía que le iban a hacer el interrogatorio de su vida, pero al fin de cuentas era mejor platicar que pasar dos horas totalmente aburridos.

-Pues cuando mi papá y el tuyo se pelearon, nos mudamos a Hiroshima, parte de la familia de mamá vivía allá y nos dieron alojo, pero un día el viejo quien sabe de donde consiguió unos boletos para un viaje a Irlanda, y resulto ser que de ese viaje, nos quedamos a vivir aquí-… respondía el oji azul obteniendo toda la atención de Akane.

-Entonces tus papás también están aquí-… predecía la chica con el dedo en la barbilla.

-No, ellos volvieron hace muchos años a Japón-…

-¿Entonces por qué te quedaste aquí?-... Ranma al oír eso su mirada solo se tornó nostálgica que por supuesto Akane se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bueno simplemente por una razón muy fuerte, pero no quiero hablar de eso-… volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Entiendo Ranma, ahora veo porque dicen que el mundo es pequeño, jamás me imaginé volver a verte, y menos aquí-… mencionaba muy sinceramente la chica.

-Jaa, ni yo a ti… quién iba a decir que simplemente porque mi papá se comió la comida del tuyo acabarían en un pleito tan grande-… suspiraba el oji azul.

-Tienes razón, aunque mi papá hizo enfurecer a tu padre cuando se comió su postre… esos dos a veces eran tan absurdos, pero esa vez se pasaron-… recordaba Akane.

-Romper nuestro compromiso solo por comida-… hablaba sin pensar el chico de la trenza.

-Sí, y peor aún que mi papá ya no los dejara vivir en casa, sabes cuando tú te fuiste no te imaginas cuánto te ex…-… se tapaba la boca por las palabra que iba a decir, Ranma solo sonrío ante eso, claramente había captado el mensaje.

-¿Me extrañaste? …enfocaba su mirada en los orbes chocolate de Akane.

-Eh, bueno, yo, no, para nada jeje-… sonreía nerviosamente con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Me lo suponía… sabes Akane creo que después de todo nuestro destino fue no cumplir el compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres-…

-Lo sé Ranma, pero por algo pasan las cosas, aunque sean por razones bastante absurdas-… la peli azul hacía referencia a la tonta pelea de sus padres… -Entonces tú te quedaste en Wexford, y veo que ya no seguiste en las artes marciales-… aunque claramente notaba que Ranma estaba en forma y lo había demostrado hace unos instantes.

-Fue difícil alejarme de ellas, en este país no se practican demasiado, y pues si quería seguir viviendo aquí tuve que dedicarme a mi segundo fuerte, que es la cocina, y no me da pena sabes, mi forma de pensar ha cambiado bastante, fue por eso que puse mi restaurant-… informaba Ranma rascándose la nariz.

-Ya veo, te felicito por eso-… sonreía Akane, a pesar de todo Ranma ya no era machista en ese sentido.

-Gracias-… otro silencio se prolongo entre ellos… ¿oye quieres ir a las ruinas de Adams? Invitaba el chico de la trenza señalando lo alto de una pequeña montaña.

-No, ya tuve bastantes retrasos, y no quiero que se me valla el tren-… la peli azul cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho muy decidida.

-¿Segura?, falta casi una hora para que llegue tu tren-… suspiraba… -Una hora sin hacer nada de nada-… mencionaba irónicamente.

-Aunque insistas ya te dije que no iré-… sentenció Akane.

-Bueno yo no me quedaré sentándote, como ciertas personas-… hacía énfasis en sus últimas palabras… -Yo si iré a verlas-… se levantó para empezar la subida a dicho lugar.

-Haz lo que quieras-… murmuraba Akane, pero de pronto oyó que unos lobos empezaron a aullar, así como si estuviera sola en un bosque a altas horas de la noche, un temor se apoderó de ella, recordaba que en las películas de terror la tragedia de las protagonistas iniciaba de esa manera.

-Sabes que Ranma, ¡mejor si voy contigo!-… se levantaba rápidamente para alcanzar a su ex prometido.

-No que no-… reía el oji azul.

-Ya, ya, lo hago solo para que tengas el honor de que te acompañe-… bufaba Akane caminando a su lado.

-Oh pues gracias, que más alto honor para mi desgracia-… Akane al oírle frunció el ceño pero luego empezó a reír junto con Ranma.

-Y qué pasó contigo Akane, ¿tu si te dedicaste a las artes marciales?-… ahora él era el que hacía las preguntas.

-No, tampoco pude ejercerlas, ahora soy decoradora de hogares para que se puedan vender-… contestaba con la mirada hacia adelante.

-¿Y eso qué es?-… ladeaba su cabeza el joven Saotome.

-Bueno pues como dice el nombre decoro las casas, en pocas palabras ayudo a que se vean muy lindas para el cliente y se anime a comprarlas-… sonreía la chica.

-A, entonces las amueblas y todo eso-…. empezaba a comprender.

-Así es, después de todo tengo bueno gusto para eso-… se enorgullecía Akane.

-Entonces supongo que te pagan mucho más por decorar y dejarles ya con muebles y todo-… inquiría el oji azul.

-Bueno en si solo uso los muebles para que las vea el cliente, ya después si las compra retiro toda la decoración-… informaba la peli azul.

-Entonces las estafas-… el chico de la trenza miraba con picardía a Akane.

-¡No!, no las estafo, solamente les doy una posibilidad de cómo se vería ese hogar-…

-Da igual, las estafas-… cruzaba sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-¡Eso no es cierto!... no sé para que te platico mi vida si solo te burlas-… mencionó indignada volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Te haré una pregunta, si Godzilla atacara la ciudad y de su boca escupiera fuego hacia tu casa… de todo el lugar, ¿qué sacarías?-… cuestionaba Ranma.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-… la chica de ojos chocolate se sacó mucho de orbita con dicho cuestionamiento.

-Responde, de toda tu bonita casa decorada, ¿qué te llevarías?-… volvía a preguntar.

-Eh, bueno saltándonos la parte tonta del Godzilla, yo supongo que me llevaría lo que tenga más valor-… seguían caminando cuesta arriba.

-Jáa-… el oji azul sonreía moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Bueno ya que estamos con preguntas tontas, tu dime ¿qué sacarías?-… interrogó Akane, pero Ranma solo seguía caminando sin decir nada… -Anda dime, si Godzilla quema tu casa ¿qué es lo que te llevarías?-…

-No te lo diré-… sonreía el oji azul.

-Baka, no cabe duda que estás algo loco-… se rascaba su sien.

-Bueno ya llegamos-… informaba Ranma deteniéndose en la cima de la montaña.

-Vaya, es precioso-… se maravillaba Akane viendo el lugar, dichas ruinas eran una especie de castillo medieval, con hermosas torres y pasadizos hechos de roca liza que le daban un aspecto único al sitio.

-¿Quieres oír la historia de aquí?-… Ranma se adentraba al castillo.

-Si-… respondía gustosa entrando con su ex prometido.

-Hace años, la hija del rey estaba comprometida con uno de los más ricos príncipes de la época, era prácticamente un hecho de que debía unir su vida a la de él para que su padre incrementara su riqueza-… empezaba a contar observando el lugar, Akane como niña pequeña solo escuchaba muy atenta las palabras del chico de la trenza….-Pero la princesa no amaba a su futuro esposo, es más ni le conocía, lo peor del asunto es que ella estaba enamorada de un pobre campesino del reino y no le era permitido amar a alguien así-… ¿qué no piensas subir?-… paraba su relato al llegar a las escaleras.

-Este, es que me puedo caer, y como traigo este maravilloso calzado-… hacía sarcasmos la hija menor de Soun.

-Anda vamos, aun nos falta ver la mejor parte-… tomaba la mano de su prometida, hecho que le impresionó a ella, no cabía duda que la pena del oji azul también había desaparecido.

-Bueno te decía… ambos eran amantes en secreto, y el campesino al enterarse que su amada pronto se casaría tuvo que huir con ella fuera del reino sino quería perderla. El rey al enterarse de que su hija y ese plebeyo se habían ido, estalló en cólera y ordeno una persecución-… proseguía Ranma.

-¿Y los atraparon?-… Akane tenía toda la atención del mundo hacía su ex prometido.

-Déjame terminar quieres… pasaron meses, incluso un año y el rey nunca los pudo encontrar, dándose finalmente por vencido. Ellos todo ese tiempo anduvieron peregrinando, hasta que un día llegaron a este castillo abandonado, y aquí, sabiendo que el Rey ya no los perseguía, pudieron consumar por primera vez su amor-… terminaba su relato el oji azul en la parte más alta del lugar en donde la vista era única, ya que se apreciaban los majestuosos valles verdes, y donde el alba del astro rey los engalanaba.

-Qué hermoso se ve esto… aunque no lo puedo creer-… decía Akane con su vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje.

-Muy buena historia verdad-… sonreía Ranma soltando la mano de la joven.

-Sí aunque… ¡creo que estás tratando de seducirme!-… sacaba el mazo.

-¡Qué!... ¡oye espera, tranquilízate quieres!-… exclamaba Ranma con una gran gota de sudor observando que la peli azul solo sostenía el arma en lo alto, pero para su fortuna el sonido del tren lo salvaba.

-¡Ay no, mi tren!... guardó el mazo para empezar a bajar el castillo y la colina, de repente una tormenta se desató haciendo que la tierra del lugar se hiciera lodo.

-¡Oye espera!-… Ranma corría tras de ella.

-¡Ves por eso no quería venir!-… reprochaba Akane sin detener su paso, de repente gracias a la resbalosa bajada cayó al suelo bajando en rodada.

-Oh no, ya se cayó-… murmuraba el oji azul viendo a la chica caer manchándose toda de lodo… -Dame la mano-… se ofrecía a ayudarle pero la peli azul se la rechazó corriendo de inmediato a la estación, pero para su desgracia el tren ya se había ido.

-Lo siento señorita, no habrá tren hasta pasado mañana-… informaba el taquillero viendo la escena, la pequeña Tendo solo se coloco en el suelo empezando a llorar, otra vez no iba a llegar a su destino como ella quería.

-Joven creo que usted y su esposa no tendrán donde pasar la noche, tengo una posada, así es de que pueden venir conmigo-… ofrecía generosamente el buen hombre.

-No, usted no entiende ella no es-…

-No sea tímido, además aquí no hay hoteles, además mi esposa sabe hacer una sabrosa cena, y no creo que prefieran dormir aquí con esta lluvia… los esperaré afuera en mi auto-… se retiró mientras Ranma solo asintió, después de todo ese hombre tenía razón.

-Akane-… se acercó y le tocó el hombro mientras ella se sacaba las lágrimas, y al voltear abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ra- Ranma, no, no eres chica-… lo señalaba con su dedo tembloroso a lo que el oji azul solo sonrió.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos, al fin pude terminar este capítulo, como verán está un poco más largo de lo habitual, ahora si no me medí con las palabras jajaja. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que el buen humor que se presenta les gusta demasiado. Al fin las dudas ya se empezaron a dispersar, aunque creo que se generaron otras XD, pero paciencia, todo tiene su respuesta, además creo que los sentimientos poco a poco están despertando con los recuerdos, veremos qué es lo que pasa después con esos dos jeje…**

**Jennifer: Hola, cómo estás n.n… muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, ojalá con este capítulo aún lo sea XD… y si, aunque los años han pasado, aquellos dos siguen casi igual pero en su versión adulto jajajja, muchos saludos.**

**Lulupita: Que bueno que ya hayas recordado quien es la rubia, gracias por guardar el secreto jajajaja, yo ya he visto la película como tres veces y siempre me saca unas carcajadas, y bien dices que también es un gran film romántico, y bueno más adelante habrá romanticismo aquí también, gracias por seguir la historia, un abrazo.**

**Elena 79: Si caray, Ranma es algo pobre u.u, bueno lo que pasa es que le ha ido mal en el negocio, Genma creo que no asomará ni un pelo suyo en este fic XD.Y ya que no se fueron en el auto clásico se tendrán que ir en las Dodge patas jajajjaa, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado, saludos.**

**Totally: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que los demás capítulos también te gusten jeje, saludos.**

**Ni-chan: Bien sabemos que Akane le pone nombre a sus cosas, y si hace tiempo le puso el nombre a un cerdo, no es de extrañarse que se lo ponga a una maleta jajajaja, gracias por tus lecturas, y espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado.**

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, UN ABRAZO Y SALUDOS… **


	5. Como en los viejos tiempos

**CAPÍTULO 5**

…-Akane-… se acercó y le tocó el hombro mientras ella se sacaba las lágrimas, y al voltear abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ra- Ranma, no, ¡no eres chica!-… lo señalaba con su dedo tembloroso a lo que el oji azul solo sonrió.

-Es una pequeña historia, pero creo que no quieres escucharla desde abajo-… le brindaba la mano la cual esta vez ella aceptó, ambos se sentaron en una banca y Akane no dejaba de mirarle, se le hacía tan extraño verle todo empapado en su cuerpo masculino.

-Ya deja de mirarme así quieres-… exclamaba Ranma al sentirse incomodo por esos orbes chocolate.

-Sí perdón, pero anda cuéntame, cómo es que ya no te transformas-… preguntó olvidándose del hecho de que el tren la había dejado.

-Pues después de dos años de que llegué aquí, resulto ser que había una especie de nannichuan Irlandés-… recordaba cómo se llenó de alegría al dar con un lugar así…-Fue una travesía encontrarlo ya que estaba en los más alto de unas montañas, pero como siempre, el gran Ranma Saotome-… se le inflaba el pecho… -pudo encontrarlo-… finalizó.

-Bájale dos rayitas al ego quieres… te felicito Ranma, de verdad-… le sonreía la chica, tomándole instintivamente la mano.

-Eh, gra-gracias-… contesto completamente nervioso, la peli azul solo bajo su mirada a su mano y de inmediato la retiro colorándose al cien…-Eh bueno, tenemos que irnos-… informaba el joven.

-¿Irnos?, ¿a dónde?-…

-A donde más, a pasar la noche… o quieres quedarte a dormir aquí donde hace un frío de los mil pingüinos, y para colmo llueve-… se levantó de la banca.

-¿Eh?, tienes razón, vamos-… ambos se dirigieron al auto del señor al cual conocieron un poco a lo largo del corto trayecto.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los tres llegaron a una pequeña casa con calidez irlandesa, la decoración era de varias pinturas y fotografías además de que el mobiliario era totalmente rústico.

-Hola cariño, mira traje huéspedes-…el taquillero saludaba a su esposa mostrándoles a los jóvenes que estaban totalmente mojados.

-Bienvenido Brian…- se refería a su esposo para enfocar su vista y dedicarles una sonrisa a ese par… -Llegan en buen momento, en un par de horas estará la cena y se ve que traen mucha hambre-… mencionaba la dama de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes al escuchar rugir los estómagos de la pareja… -Por cierto hace apenas unos instantes igual vino una pareja, pero no les pude dar alojamiento, porque no están casados, ¿lo pueden creer?-… se colocaba las manos en la cintura, al parecer ese matrimonio era muy conservador.

-¿Eh?-… decían los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-Es una lástima, pero con la pena tuve que dejarles ir con la fuerte tormenta… por cierto soy Alana, ¿y ustedes son el matrimonio?-… hacía la pregunta del millón.

-Hiyama-… respondía Ranma.

-Ishihara-… contestó Akane al mismo tiempo que su ex prometido, la mujer solo se les quedó viendo muy dudosamente. Ranma y Akane se miraron de inmediato pensando que hacer para que no los mandaran a la calle con ese clima.

-Hiyama Ishihara, verá es que ambos somos japoneses y allá cuando uno se casa el matrimonio solo toma el apellido del marido jeje, verdad cariño-… sonreía el oji azul nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su nuca, y con la otra abrazando a Akane apretándole un poquito el hombro para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Si amor, tienes toda la razón-… también reía Akane dándole un pequeño codazo a Ranma por lo que estaban haciendo.

-No sé pero creo que aquí hay algo raro-… se acercaba Alana examinándolos de pies a cabeza muy seriamente, mientras los dos jóvenes estaban con los ojos cerrados conservando una sonrisa forzada… -Era broma jajaja-… reía la señora, contagiándoles la risa y sacándoles de un apuro.

-Bueno vengan les enseñaré su habitación-… invitó la dama,

* * *

La pequeña Tendo se encontraba acomodando su equipaje mientras el oji azul solo yacía sentado en un pequeño sofá de la recámara.

-Ranma, estamos haciendo mal al hacerles creer que somos marido y mujer-… enfocaba su mirada al chico.

-Es por una buena causa, no sé tú, pero yo no voy a dormir afuera con el aguacero que está-… decía como si nada… -Además ya oíste a la señora que otros dos vinieron y los echó solo porque no estaban casados-… se levantaba por lo incomodo del sillón.

-Eso es cierto, bueno tendrás que dormir en el suelo, en el baño o en ese incomodo sillón porque obviamente yo dormiré en la cama-… sentenciaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Eso no es justo, querían igualdad de género no, así es de que tú puedes irte al baño a dormir, querida-… se acostaba muy relajado en la cama.

-Dejémoslo a la suerte, amorcito-… sacaba una moneda.

-Interesante, está bien, cruz yo gano, cara tu pierdes-… sonreía el oji azul colocándose enfrente de ella.

-Está bien-… lanzaba la moneda obteniendo la cara de ella.

-Cara, tu pierdes, que descanses en el baño o en el suelo esposa mía-… otra vez se aventaba a la cama muy sonriente, la peli azul solo se quedó pensando pero no descubrió la treta con la que había sido engañada así es de que se fue muy resignada a la ducha.

-De todos modos es mil veces mejor dormir aquí que en una cama contigo-… cerraba la cortina del baño, Ranma solo rió y de inmediato se quitó sus zapatos pero el sonido de la regadera llamó su atención y pudo ver la sombra de la peli azul reflejada por la luz tomando una ducha, así es de que solamente se le amplió más la sonrisa para después acomodarse mejor y empezar a dormir a gusto.

"Cruz yo gano, cara tu pierdes"… se daba cuenta Akane del engaño así es de que de inmediato se coloco una toalla y salió con el ceño totalmente fruncido encontrándose al joven Saotome roncando.

-¡Baka!... ¡Largo de aquí, la cama es mía!-… despertaba al oji azul que incluso cayó de ahí por la impresión… -Ay si, cara yo gano cruz tu pierdes, tu sí que te pasas Ranma-…

-Vaya eres de lento entendimiento-… bufaba el chico de la trenza.

-Ya anda vete, y por cierto ya báñate, empiezas a oler mal-… cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho, no cabía duda de que la pequeña Tendo aún conservaba un cuerpo envidiable, e incluso mucho mejor que el que tenía cuando era adolescente.

-No sé si tomarme una ducha, podría transfigurarse mi espectacular figura por la cortina-… le picaba el cachete.

-¿Eh?... no me digas que tu pudiste verm… ¡maldito pervertido!-… sacaba el mazo.

-Ya tranquila ya me voy-… huía a la regadera… -por cierto, no mires-… cerraba la cortina y le guiñaba el ojo a su ex prometida dejándole con un bello color carmín en sus mejillas.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el joven Saotome se encontraba dándose una ducha mientras que la peli azul seguía organizando sus cosas, cuando se cambió de ropa a cada rato vigilaba que cierto oji azul no se asomará y la viera en paños menores, pero para su fortuna eso no sucedió.

-Hola, me permiten entrar-… llamaba Alana a la puerta.

-Claro señora, qué sucede-… abría la puerta la pequeña Tendo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo vine avisarles que la cena ya casi está lista… hoy cenaremos viseras de cerdo y cordero, les aseguro que les va a encantar-… juntaba sus manos informándoles el suculento platillo mientras que Akane solo le salía una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-¡Ya oíste amorcito… viseras!, ¿acaso no se te antoja?-… exclamaba la peli azul a su supuesto marido que aún se encontraba en la ducha.

-Claro que si cielo-… respondía totalmente nervioso el chico de la trenza cerrando la regadera… -Señora Alana, qué le parece si yo hago la cena rápidamente esta noche, como muestra de agradecimiento por darnos alojo aquí-…

-Oh, no es necesario-… contestaba la dama.

-Insisto-… pedía Ranma mientras se secaba viéndose en el espejo del baño.

-Bueno, pero aparte de ustedes hay un matrimonio francés, espero que no les moleste-… informaba Alana.

-No, no nos molesta, ya verán que quedarán fascinados con la cena de mi marido-… reía Akane aliviada.

-Gracias, entonces en la cocina hay muchos ingredientes, y afuera tenemos una pequeña hortaliza de vegetales junto con unas gallinas… pueden tomar todo lo que necesiten-… se retiraba la señora.

-De la que nos salvamos-… suspiraba Akane mientras se sentaba en la cama y al levantar su mirada vio la cortina del baño algo corrida y del otro lado su ex prometido estaba afeitándose con el torso todo descubierto, mostrando todos sus muy marcados músculos, cosa que a ella le embobó la mirada para después voltear la cabeza muy agitadamente, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Akane estaba en la hortaliza cosechando unas cuantas verduras, en esta ocasión vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa verde de mangas cortas, cuidadosamente observaba los cultivos y elegía los mejores y los más apetitosos, guardándolos en una pequeña canasta.

-Ahora qué haces-… se acercaba el chico de la trenza.

-Que no ves bobo, estoy recogiendo las verduras para la cena-… respondía la peli azul siguiendo en lo suyo.

-Las estás recogiendo o las estás admirando-… se colocaba en cuclillas junto a ella, hace un momento vio como observaba cuidadosamente cada una de las verduras y le pareció extraño ya que todas se veían en buenas condiciones… -No sería más fácil escoger cualquiera, además así vas a tardar una eternidad-… mencionó irónicamente.

-Si sería más fácil, pero a veces no tiene nada de malo buscar un poco de perfección-… respondía la peli azul.

-Oh ya veo, pero aquí no hay que buscar perfección, solo es la cena, tranquilízate un poco… no te preocupes tanto, todo al final de cuentas va salir bien-… observaba las verduras de la chica, Akane por su parte solo agacho la cabeza con la mirada opaca.

-Sabes he oído muchas veces es frase, "todo al final de cuentas va salir bien"-… hacía énfasis en las últimas palabras colocando su mirada completamente en el rostro de Ranma…-Esa se convirtió en la principal frase de mi papá después de que ustedes se fueron… tuvimos serios problemas económicos que incluso perdimos la casa junto con el dojo, pero para papá todo al final de cuentas va salir bien-… El oji azul se había sorprendido con las declaraciones de su ex prometida, jamás se imaginó que las cosas se pusieran tan severas para ella y su familia.

-Tuve que conseguir un empleo para poder ayudar con la economía, trabajaba y estudiaba, Nabiki aunque puso gran parte de su dinero no pudimos salvar lo nuestro, y al final de cuentas nos embargaron… por esa razón me fui a Tokio con ella, a tratar de conseguir algo mejor, fui becada y ella también, y afortunadamente nos pudimos independizar, aunque la pasamos de lo peor, mientras que mi hermana Kasumi se quedó al cuidado de mi padre por varios años hasta que se casó con Tofú-… recordaba Akane lo mal que la habían pasado en esa época… -Pero todo al final de cuentas saldría bien cuando en realidad todo salió mal, así es de que disculpa por no confiar en esa frase-… brotaban de sus ojos algunas lágrimas, Ranma por su parte solo se sintió triste por ella y por sus hermanas, ahora sabía el motivo del porque ella no siguió en las artes marciales.

-Lo siento Akane, yo no sabía, de verdad perdóname-… le limpiaba las lagrimas y después le hizo una reverencia, la pequeña Tendo solo lo miró y sonrió un poco aceptando las disculpas.

-Por cierto ¿qué pasó con los demás?-… también le sonreía amistosamente para liberar un poco la tensión que había creado.

-Nabiki actualmente es empresaria, ambos sabemos que siempre fue una grande de los negocios, Kasumi como te dije se casó con Tofú y actualmente se dedica a su esposo y a mi pequeña sobrina, a pesar de todo ella es feliz-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun continuando su relato… -De tus amores de la adolescencia supe que Shampoo y Ukyo fueron en tu búsqueda, pero tras el paso del tiempo se resignaron y cada una se fue por donde vino, de la loca de Kodachi no sabría decirte más que se fue con el odioso de Kuno a vivir a otra ciudad para mi fortuna-… reía Akane, mientras que a Ranma le salía una gota de sudor en la frente…-De Ryoga, de él no se casi nada, hace más de tres años que no lo veo, a veces me lo encontraba por Tokio pero siempre acababa perdido, ha de andar en algún lugar del planeta jeje, y Mousse pues ya sabes que ese iría con la chinita al final del mundo, y pues eso es todo lo que sé, como te dije me mudé, y ya no supe muy bien qué pasó con todos nuestros amigos-… finalizaba Akane terminando de recolectar sus verduras.

-Vaya, a veces extraño todas las locuras que vivíamos con ellos en Nerima-… dijo sinceramente el oji azul.

-Y yo, pero la vida sigue… querido-… ambos rieron, después de todo seguían cometiendo ciertas locuras.

-Bueno tenemos que seguir con la cena si no quieres comer viseras-… bufaba el oji azul atrapando a una gallina-… -¿Qué te parece ésta?-… se acercó a su ex prometida enseñándole al a ave.

-Es muy bonita-… acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

-Qué bueno que te gustó-… dijo Ranma para de inmediato tomar el cuello de la gallina y de un solo jalón mandarla al otro mundo, dejando a Akane boquiabierta y con los ojos como plato.

-¿Estofado de pollo?-… cuestionaba Ranma mientras que la pequeña Tendo solo se froto la sien dejándolo en la hortaliza.

* * *

La peli azul se encontraba cortando las verduras, cosa que después de tantos años había podido aprender. Aún se encontraba estupefacta por lo que había visto hace unos momentos.

-Akane, déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿de dónde crees que vienen las gallinas para la comida?-… preguntó el chico de la trenza, sabiendo la reacción que tuvo ella.

-¿Del refrigerador?-… respondía, tirando a Ranma por su inocencia… -Jeje es broma, solo que no me lo esperaba, ya sabes, lo de la gallina, sigues sorprendiéndome, continúa así quieres-… dijo sinceramente dejando a Ranma enternecido, después ambos continuaron rápidamente su labor de cocina, la pequeña Tendo para sorpresa de Ranma se había convertido en una genial ayudante, así es de que ya no había necesidad de llamarle tonta en ese aspecto.

La hija menor de Soun se encargó de decorar la mesa, y la dejó espectacular impresionando mucho más al oji azul.

-Entonces ¿a esto le llamas decorar?-… mencionó mientras se colocaba a su lado poniendo la comida en la lujosa mesa.

-Sí, una pequeña muestra de lo que hago-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun con sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho.

-Déjame decirte que… es genial, me encanta-… alago sinceramente el joven Saotome.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo, pues una vez más cumpliendo con ustedes y con mucho gusto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, hubo mucha acción, revelaciones y buen humor que es el objetivo, además como ven al matrimonio Hiyama Ishijara jajajaja, lo que hay que hacer para no dormir bajo la lluvia XD, y la maldición de Ranma ya no existe, tanto tiempo buscando en Japón y en China para que la cura se encontrara en Irlanda jeje… Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y a los que me regalan sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho más, todos, absolutamente todos son importantes para mí.**

**Elena 79: Hola n.n… te doy toda la razón, el destino insiste en que esos dos estén nuevamente juntos, por algo será no XD… Genma al menos en esta historia no apareció como el gran deudor que sacrifica a su hijo para pagar jeje, y bueno Ranma si se la vive tranquix aunque tenga problemas, muchos desearíamos esa actitud jajaja… ojalá que algunas de las dudas ya hayan desaparecido, muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, un abrazo. **

**Lulupita: Hola amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu valiosa opinión… pues conociendo al señor Tendo y al señor Saotome, no sería raro que terminaran peleados, y con lo comelones que eran, sobre todo Genma jajajaja, bien dices que se parece al capítulo en donde Ranma es sustituido por Ryoga solo por un vil caramelo rancio XD… me alegra que la adaptación te esté gustando, y bueno ahora ya sabes que pasó con todos los locos de Nerima jeje, muchas gracias por seguirme, abrazos. **

**dan9912: Gracias por tu opinión, y si, pobre chica le pasa hasta lo que no jajaja, saludos y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Hikarus: Hola amigo, no hay problema, a veces el tiempo no nos alcanza para lo que queremos, por eso te agradezco mucho más que te hayas tomado unos minutos para leer y comentar, de verdad gracias, un abrazo y saludos, espero que el rumbo del fic te siga gustando.**

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SALUDOS…**


	6. Una velada muy rara ¡más retrasos!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Tras la espectacular cena del joven Saotome y la decoración sensacional, todos se deleitaban a gusto, tanto como el matrimonio francés, como Brian y Alana y por supuesto la pareja de ex prometidos.

-Excelente cena messie, lo que más me ha gustado es la ensalada, está muy jugosa, no cabe duda que eligió las mejores verduras-… mencionaba la dama francesa al oji azul, aunque el crédito de la ensalada era de Akane.

-En realidad la preparé yo… me alegra que le gustará, aunque Kotaro siempre me dice que me queda seca-… informaba Akane.

-¿Quién es Kotaro linda?-… preguntó Alana.

-¿Eh?... bueno Kotaro, Kotaro es…- la chica se puso nerviosa al oír esa pregunta, no podía decirles que ese joven era su novio ya que su supuesto esposo estaba a su lado, Ranma por su parte de inmediato captó que el tal Kotaro era el novio de la pequeña Tendo.

-Es un gran amigo señora-… respondía Ranma muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Si, eso es!... un buen amigo que a veces va a comer a la casa-… reía Akane con una gota de sudor.

-Si el muy gandalla siempre quiere estar cerca de mi esposa-… empezaba a bufar Ranma….-Además anda un poco mal de la cabeza ya que a todo mundo le dice que es arquitecto, sino puede trazar su vida menos va a trazar algo más jajajaja-… reía el chico junto con los demás, obteniendo una mirada molesta por parte de la peli azul, cosa que a él no le importo tanto.

-Supongo que esta noche es especial, así es de que es momento de disfrutar un buen ron-… Brian sacaba la botella de alcohol sirviéndoles a todos una copa.

-Se ve que ya está muy añejado-… veía Akane el líquido de su vaso.

-Lo está, fue un regalo de mi boda, junto con esta cámara-… sacaba de la nada una vieja cámara fotográfica que al momento de tomar la foto la sacaba y la revelaba en unos cuantos minutos.

-Saben, tenemos una tradición con nuestros huéspedes, siempre nos gusta sacarles una foto a las parejas para que tengan un recuerdo de esta posada-… informaba muy sonriente la señora Alana, sacándoles una buena foto al matrimonio francés, y ahora le tocaba a la pareja japonesa.

-Pero júntense un poco más, mínimo un abrazo-… pedía el señor Irlandes al ver que la pareja no cooperaba mucho para la foto.

-Bueno es que somos muy tímidos-… exclamaba Ranma rascándose la nuca.

-Es cierto jeje-… complementaba Akane.

-No sean tímidos, estamos en confianza, además son un lindo matrimonio y se aman-… dijo Alana dando un suspiro.

-De acuerdo-… aceptaba el oji azul abrazando a Akane, al fin de cuentas era solo un abrazo.

-Pero júntense un poco más, eso parece un abrazo de amigos… por qué no juntas tu mejilla junto a la de ella y la abrazas con más ganas-… pedía Brian dejando a ambos jóvenes en una posición muy incómoda, pero para que no se les cayera su mentira tuvieron que hacerlo, Ranma poco a poco se acercaba más a Akane abrazándola con mucho cariño y colocando su mejilla con la de ella.

-¿Así está bien?-… cuestionaba la pequeña hija de Soun temiendo que le pidieran alguna otra cosa para la foto.

-Perfecto-… decía Alana presionando el botón gigante de la cámara… -Listo, ahora esperar unos minutos a que estén listas las fotografías y se las lleven-…

-Saben amigos míos, lo que le da vida a un matrimonio feliz es el beso… un beso siempre va a decir cuánto amas a tu pareja-… el caballero francés volteaba a ver a su esposa y enseguida le plantó un gran beso, enfrente de todos.

-Tiene razón caballero, ven Alana demostrémosles como es un beso Irlandés-… Brian se acercó a su esposa para besarle muy apasionadamente sin pena alguna, cosa que incomodo a ciertos jóvenes.

-Esplendido, maravilloso-… alagaba la dama de Francia.

-Ahora es su turno, muéstrennos como es un gran beso japonés-… todos dirigían su mirada a aquella pareja.

-¿Eh?... eh bueno yo, creo que es necesario, ¿verdad cariño?-… abrazaba a Akane para tratar de salir de su apuro.

-No mi vida jeje-… soltaba la pequeña Tendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor messie Ranma, todos hemos besado a nuestras esposas, solo falta usted, bésela-… pedía el francés.

-Bueno está bien-… el oji azul le colocaba un rápido beso en la mejilla para salir de la situación.

-Vaya si ese fue un beso de amor me sorprende que aún sigan casados-… dijo Alana sorprendida por el beso muy seco del chico de la trenza.

-Vamos muchacho, ¡bésala como hombre!-… exclamo Brian, el oji azul por su parte solo escucho la petición que más bien sonó a mandato, posó su vista en la mesa y de inmediato volteo a ver a Akane. La peli azul solo sintió como las fuertes manos del joven Saotome tomaban muy delicadamente su rostro y de pronto sintió como los labios de él se posicionaban con los suyos. En un principio fue un beso tímido, pero de inmediato ambos hicieron que fuera un beso con mucha confianza, después de tantos años al fin se daban ese beso que nunca compartieron. Ranma se separó de Akane al notar que ese gesto se estaba demorando, solo se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que ella quedo hipnotizada con aquellos ojos azules que de inmediato le pusieron su rostro con un bello color carmín.

-¡A eso yo le llamo un gran beso!-… exclamaba la dama francesa elogiando junto con los demás el acto de aquellos dos.

-Bueno, salud-… Ranma levantaba su copa para destensar un poco el ambiente, sobre todo con Akane que aún no creía lo que había sucedido.

* * *

En la cama yacía una muy pensativa Akane, simplemente no se esperaba que Ranma la besara, y menos en estas circunstancias, aunque también comprendía de que si no lo hacía, posiblemente los hubieran echado de la casa por no ser un matrimonio real.

-Akane la ducha está mojada, no podré dormir-… el oji azul la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Ni modos, por tramposo tendrás que quedarte allí-… respondía Akane acomodándose mucho más en la suave cama.

-¿Podría dormir en la habitación?-… juntaba sus manos con sus ojos brillosos, la peli azul después de todo, no podía dejar que durmiera en un lugar así.

-Está bien, puedes dormir en el suelo en el sofá-… sentenciaba la chica.

-Si duermo en ese sofá me fregaré la espalda, y el suelo está muy frío… anda hazme un espacio en la cama ¿si?-… volvía a poner su semblante inocente.

-Ash, ya que… pero te advierto que si roncas, o peor aún, si empiezas de pervertido juro que te mandaré a volar-… advirtió mirando al joven Saotome.

-De acuerdo, ¡gracias!-… se aventaba a la cama muy contento.

-Quien lo iba a decir, se supone que ya debería estar en Dublín pero no, aún sigo contigo-… mencionaba la pequeña Tendo colocando su mirada en el techo.

-Jáaa deberías estar agradecida… por cierto como aún estoy cobrando mis servicios por llevarte, está noche añadiré ciento cincuenta euros a tu cuenta, y así tendré mil cien euros-… se frotaba sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Te daré cien, tómalos o déjalos-… informaba la chica irónicamente.

-De acuerdo, de cualquier forma mil cincuenta son muy buenos-…

-Si ya sé… veo que solo te importa el dinero, buenas noches-… se volteaba del lado contrario al oji azul dejándole a el completamente confundido, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, se preguntaba, así es de que al igual que ella se volteo de espaldas deseándole que durmiera bien.

* * *

La hija menor de Soun solo seguía con los parpados abiertos, recordaba perfectamente cuando en aquellos tiempos Nabiki dijo que estaban casados para engañar a Ukyo, sonrió al acordarse de dicha escena. El chico de la trenza también recordó como en aquella ocasión había dormido en la habitación de su ex prometida, pero esta vez estaba durmiendo otra vez con ella y en la misma cama.

Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, poco a poco se fueron volteando hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos dirigían su mirada hacia la vista del otro, de inmediato se sonrojaron y de nueva cuenta quedaron de espaldas tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La mañana se estaba adentrando, los rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana de los supuestos esposos, el oji azul poco a poco fue despertando y para su sorpresa estaba abrazando a Akane quien seguía profundamente dormida, no supo en qué momento se acerco tanto a ella, así es de que para su bienestar físico lentamente se fue separando de la peli azul y de inmediato se retiro de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde la joven Tendo se encontraba realizando una llamada telefónica.

-Hola Kotaro, discúlpame he tenido muchos contratiempos, ya después te contaré, pero yo espero llegar este día allá-…

-De acuerdo cielo, yo te seguiré esperando… por cierto me hablaron los señores del consejo de rentas y qué crees, ¡nos han aprobado la solicitud para poder vivir ahí!-… informaba Kotaro del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Enserio?... ¡eso es maravilloso cariño, estoy tan feliz!-… saltaba de emoción la chica quien no se había dado cuenta que el oji azul afuera de la recámara llevaba una charola con un rico desayuno.

-¡Yo igual amor!... ya quiero verte por aquí para festejar-… sonreía el novio de Akane.

-Yo igual quiero verte, te he extrañado tanto, pero ya ando en camino, no desesperes jeje-… lanzaba una risita, Ranma solo se dio la vuelta regresando con el desayuno a la cocina.

-Bueno cielo, nos vemos pronto, te quiero-… se despedía el joven.

-Y yo a ti, hasta pronto-… colgaba el teléfono dirigiéndose muy sonriente a la cocina en donde se encontró con el oji azul que yacía plácidamente comiendo un plato de cereal.

-Hola Ranma, vaya hiciste el desayuno-… veía la charola que yacía sobre una mesa.

-Cierto, bueno, provecho-… contestaba el chico de la trenza como si nada.

-Buenos días jóvenes enamorados-… se acercaba Brian… -Espero que hayan podido descansar bien-… le guiñaba el ojo a Ranma dándole a entender esa frase de doble sentido.

-Si dormimos muy bien, gracias-… mencionó Akane comiendo fruta picada.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para este día?-… mencionaba el señor Irlandés con una buena taza de café en la mano.

-Vamos a Dublín-… respondía la joven.

-Señorita recuerde que hoy no hay trenes hasta el día de mañana, así es que me temo que no podrán ir a Dublín-…

-Rayos es cierto, escuche señor Brian, le propondré un buen negocio si me lleva, perdón si nos lleva usted en su auto para allá, tengo que estar mañana mismo en Dublín-… pedía la hija menor de Soun tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Por cierto cariño ¿por qué quieres estar mañana que es veintinueve por allá?-… empezaba a molestar Ranma haciendo que la chica solo le dedicara una mirada intimidadora, así es de que ella solo se calmo.

-Es año bisiesto, ya ni me acordaba… pero lo siento, no puedo llevarles ya que Alana ha salido y se llevó el auto-… dijo Brian leyendo su periódico.

-¿Pe-pero regresará pronto verdad?-… tartamudeaba la chica de orbes chocolate.

-Me temo que no, a donde fue se encuentra retirado y no volverá hasta muy tarde-…

-¿Pues a donde se fue?-… cuestionaba la peli azul.

-A Dublín-… finalizaba el buen hombre haciendo caer a Akane por la respuesta, mientras que el chico de la trenza solo sonrío al ver la expresión de ella. Momentos más tarde ambos se despidieron de Brian y emprendían de nuevo el camino hacia aquella ciudad.

* * *

-Tranquila Akane, de cualquier forma aunque camines rápido no conseguirás llegar tan pronto-… el chico de la trenza caminaba atrás de ella a paso acelerado.

-Ya mejor ni digas nada, ahora si que voy retrasada-… exclamaba la peli azul jalando a porta-chan.

-Y te retrasarás más si sigues caminando sin tener la menor idea hacía dónde vas-… alertaba Ranma.

-Tú que sabes, Baka-…

-Lo único que sé es que si tomas ese camino te vas a perder como Ryoga-… paraba su paso el oji azul obteniendo que la chica se detuviera a pensar un poco, y es que perderse como Ryoga significaría que jamás llegaría a Dublín a tiempo.

-De acuerdo sabelotodo, ¿por dónde es?-… preguntaba una estresada Akane.

-Por allá, anda camina, desesperada-… bufaba Ranma enseñándole el camino correcto, la joven solo frunció el ceño, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de sacar el mazo así es de que optó seguir caminando a pasó veloz. Minutos más tarde Akane sintió como una piedrita le caía en la cabeza restándole importancia, pero otras dos más hicieron que volteara enojada hacia el joven Saotome.

-Ya basta quieres-… advertía ella.

-¿Ya basta de qué?-… preguntaba confundido él.

-Hazte el gracioso, ya van tres piedras que me lanzas a la cabeza-… señalaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?-… Ranma se confundía mucho más, pero de pronto sintió las misma piedritas sobre su cabeza… -Pero que tonta eres Akane, no te has dado cuenta que es granizo, ¡corre!-… informaba el chico al sentir como una tremenda lluvia se desataba.

-¡Es cierto, vamos!-… pronunciaba Akane corriendo al lado de él, de alguna manera la lluvia le divirtió, y mejor aún disfrutó ver como Ranma caía al duro suelo por un mal paso.

-Jajaja, creo que el tonto es otro-… reía la pequeña Tendo a lo que el oji azul también empezó a reír.

-Si como no, vamos te ayudo con porta-chan-… sujetaba la maleta para correr más rápido y riendo con Akane.

* * *

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta sagrada unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre-… preguntaba un sacerdote, justo en ese momento una pareja de jóvenes irrumpía en la iglesia.

-¿Ustedes se interponen?-… cuestionó el sacerdote.

-¿Eh?-… ambos mencionaban confundidos notando como la mirada de todos los asistentes y de unos novios en el altar les observaba boquiabiertos.

-No padre jeje, puede seguir con la boda de los enamorados, al fin de cuentas ellos saben lo que hacen-… sonreía nervioso Ranma junto con Akane, ambos habían caído en cuenta que por poco arruinan un casamiento.

-Bueno siendo así sean bienvenidos, continuemos-… finalizaba el padre sacándoles un gran suspiro de alivio a todos los invitados y a los novios, mientras que a ambos jóvenes les escurría una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que se hayan divertido un poco con este nuevo capítulo, afortunadamente he podido continuar con las actualizaciones semanales, pero si por algún motivo no actualizo el jueves les pido mil disculpas, pero el colegio me absorbe XD… pero por supuesto que no abandonaría el fic. Muchísimas gracias a cada uno por sus lecturas y comentarios, de verdad eso me anima a seguir escribiendo con todo el gusto del mundo para ustedes. Los sentimientos al parecer están despertando, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos, porque recordemos que Akane tiene novio u.u… a fin de cuentas el destino nos dirá la respuesta **

**Lulupita: Hola cómo estás… me alegra bastante saber que todos los capítulos te han estado gustando n.n. Qué bueno que todas las dudas del que pasó con los amigos de Nerima hayan quedado aclaradas. Con respecto a la parte de la moneda después de todo si es engañadora jajajaa, lo bueno que si le entendiste XD… muchas gracias por continuar apoyando esta adaptación, besos. **

**Elena 79: Hola, pues sí, Ranma se ha convertido en un asesino de gallinas, pero fue por un buen motivo y no por mala intención jajaja. Esos dos cada vez se están acercando más, ya se verá si ocurre algo entre ellos dos XD… espero que este capítulo hay sido de tu agrando, un abrazo n.n**

**Hikarus: Que tal ces! Sabes el capítulo las escenas me hacen recordar al capítulo de "vivan los falsos esposos", y creo que con este capítulo me lo recuerda más XD, pero todo sea por no dormir con la tremenda lluvia que caía. Y sí por suerte Ranma se animó a cocinar, eso de comer vísceras en la cena como que a muy pocos se les antoja jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario amigo, y no te creas yo aún me considero novato, aunque concuerdo que Maxhika si es buenísima en esto, de eso no hay duda n.n… qué bueno que sigas te animes a escribir tus propias historias, muchos saludos. **

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, SALUDOS…**


	7. Secretos revelados ¿Adiós Akane?

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El joven Saotome se encontraba comiendo, o mejor dicho, estaba devorando el gran banquete que se ofreció en aquella boda, la hija menor de Soun solo se impresionaba de lo glotón que aún seguía siendo él.

-Ranma, por favor come más despacio, que no ves que las personas se te están quedando mirando-… susurraba la peli azul que se encontraba a un lado de él.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, además la comida está muy rica y no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad-… el chico de la trenza degustaba cada platillo que desaparecía en un santiamén.

-Oye que estas gentiles personas nos hayan invitado, no significa que tengamos que ser unos aprovechados, así es que te lo pido, intenta comer bien por lo menos-… decía muy avergonzada Akane al notar que la mirada de los que se encontraban en su mesa se les quedaban viendo.

-Está bien, pero voy a comer todo lo que yo quiera eh-… sentenciaba Ranma comenzando a comer educadamente a lo que la chica solo suspiro de alivio ya que juraría que su rostro se estaba poniendo colorado por la pena. Instantes después el oji azul se encontraba totalmente satisfecho, enfrente de él tenía una gran fila de platos cosa que a él seguía sin importarle Akane solo tenía la mano en la frente ocultando su mirada, pero le consolaba que al fin su ex prometido haya satisfecho su voraz apetito.

-Que sabroso estuvo todo, creo que no comeré por lo menos en unas horas más jeje-… reía Ranma sobándose su estomago para voltear a ver a Akane… -¿Qué tanto observas… Akane?-…

-Ah lo siento-… veía al joven Saotome… -Estaba observando la hermosa decoración del lugar, ¿acaso no son lindas las bodas?-… sonreía juntando sus manos.

-No, no lo son-… dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-Oye porque eres tan negativo… ve a la pareja de esposos, se ve que se aman, sentimiento que creo, no conoces-… inquiría la peli azul.

-Bueno a decir verdad si lo conozco-… declaraba el chico de la trenza agachando la mirada-… De hecho en mi vida he amado a dos personas-… finalizaba dejando a la chica impresionada por el comentario, iba a decir algo al respecto, pero prefirió callar, de inmediato la novia tomo el micrófono para decir unas palabras.

-Hola a todos, antes que nada les agradezco a todos por asistir, ahora si me lo permiten quiero dedicar una palabras a mi esposo-… le tomaba la mano mirándolo muy tiernamente.

-Amor, hoy empezamos una nueva etapa de nuestra vida… una vida que estoy segura que compartiremos muy felizmente, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, que siempre contarás conmigo, porque te amo y mi amor por ti es infinito que incluso yo daría la vida por ti si es necesario-… mencionaba la nueva esposa dejando a todos muy enternecidos, pero el oji azul solo seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, la hija menor de Soun de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso, notando a la vez que la mirada de él reflejaba tristeza.

-Así es de que nunca lo olvides cielo, te amo más que a mi vida-… finalizaba su pequeño discurso aquella mujer obteniendo los aplausos de todos, el oji azul solo se levanto de la mesa y se retiró seguido de la pequeña Tendo.

* * *

El joven Saotome se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de ella lo saco de su trance.

-Ranma, ¿ocurre algo?-… se acercaba la peli azul.

-No, no ocurre nada, es que me sentí un poco atareado entre tanta gente, descuida-… respondía él sin mirarle.

-Ranma sé que tenemos años de no vernos, pero, puedes confiar en mí-… mencionó muy sincera ella sentándose al lado de él.

-Ya te dije que no ocurre nada, así es de que porque no regresas a la fiesta y te diviertes, anda déjame solo-… exclamaba el oji azul.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte-… pedía ella.

-Jáaa, ayudarme, tú crees que puedes ayudarme, una chica desesperada que busca llegar a Dublín mañana veintinueve para pedir matrimonio, por favor no me hagas reír-…

-No sé porque te burlas, solo quiero hacer una romántica tradición, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?... pero está bien, sigue amargándote-… se levantaba la chica dejándole solo y metido en su mundo, de alguna forma a ella le habían herido las palabras de él.

-Baka-… Akane regresaba a la mesa con un sentimiento de tristeza.

* * *

La noche se estaba adentrando y la pequeña Tendo se encontraba sentada, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras todos los invitados se divertían bailando música de la región.

-Akane, yo, yo solo quiero disculparme por mi actitud, a veces me dan mis ataques emocionales y no pienso lo que digo-… se sentaba el oji azul al lado de ella.

-Descuida Ranma, en ocasiones como personas necesitamos estar solos, y creo que necesitabas tu espacio, no hay problema… ten mejor tomate una copa-… le pasaba un vaso de vodka irlandés.

-Gracias por entenderme, salud-… le sonreía a ella para después tomar de un solo sorbo aquel trago, mientras que la orquesta irlandesa tocaba una pieza muy popular... -Creo que para compensarte, te invitaré a bailar conmigo-… se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano.

-Jeje, no, no lo creo, yo no sé bailar esa música-… se justificaba la peli azul.

-Yo te enseño, además es muy fácil... no seas amargada dirías tú-… reía el chico de la trenza contagiándole su sonrisa, fue entonces que la hija menor de Soun se animó a levantarse y seguir a su ex prometido a la pista de baile.

-Solo sigue mis pasos quieres-… informaba el joven Saotome mientras la tomaba de la cintura y de inmediato, pasaron a moverse al alegre ritmo de la melodía, la pequeña Tendo de inmediato le agarró el paso.

-Creí que bailar música irlandesa era difícil-… se sinceraba la chica de orbes chocolate mientras seguía disfrutando de la alegría de la fiesta.

-Pues ya viste que no, además es muy divertida-… decía Ranma mientras seguía haciendo esos pasos que se veían difíciles, pasaron algunos minutos de la melodía y Akane se movía a un ritmo espectacular, cosa que al oji azul le impresionó, pero ya estaba exagerando con sus pasos.

-Akane ya estás bailando otra cosa, ésta canción es más tranquila-… le murmuraba.

-Querías que bailara ¿no?... mejor disfruta el momento-… reía la chica con sus manos alborotadas, desgraciadamente no se dio cuenta que la novia estaba pasando en ese instante y sin querer la peli azul le metió un buen golpe con la muñeca dejándole inconsciente.

-Tonta, ¿qué has hecho?-… exclamaba Ranma al ver como toda la gente se sorprendió de lo sucedido junto con la orquesta que dejó de tocar.

* * *

-Mil perdones, creo que me emocioné y no le vi, de verdad estoy tan apenada con usted-… se disculpa la peli azul como nunca en su vida con la novia que ya había despertado de aquel golpe, pero eso sí, con toda su mejilla roja, cortesía de la muñeca de Akane Tendo.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente nada más, de verdad no hay nada que disculpar-… le contestaba la recién casada sobándose su cachete.

-Muchísimas gracias-… hacía un reverencia para después querer brindarle un abrazo, pero para su desgracia, por accidente, le tiró encima del vestido un vaso de refresco de cola… -Oh, una vez más perdónenme-… exclamaba Akane queriendo limpiar la mancha pero su mano una vez más hizo de las suyas y le tiro un plato de espagueti. La novia estaba que echaba chispas y solo le dedico una mirada asesina a la peli azul que se estremeció.

-Eh bueno, yo… que sea muy feliz jeje, adiós-… salía huyendo la joven, mientras que a Ranma solo le salía una gran gota de sudor en la nuca por lo sucedido.

* * *

Eran ya casi las diez de la noche y la hija menor de Soun se encontraba sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol enorme con una gran botella de vino.

-Esa boba, donde se habrá metido-… se preguntaba el oji azul recorriendo el perímetro de aquel lugar verdoso que era engalanado por la luz de la luna, de pronto escucho que un hipo provenía en la cima de uno de los árboles, dio un solo salto y la encontró allí, totalmente ebria.

-Con que aquí estabas… oye primero haces sufrir a la novia y ¿ahora te subes a emborracharte?, tonta que no ves que te puedes caer-… regañaba el oji azul.

-Jáa, me emborracho para olvidar los problemas que les causo a los demás, eso no tiene nada de malo Ranma jeje… ten toma un buen trago-… le ofrecía la botella de licor.

-No gracias, anda, vámonos que mañana es veintinueve y tenemos que llegar a la parada del autobús-… sugería el oji azul arrebatándole la botella y tirándola.

-Que aguafiestas eres Ranma, sabes, he estado pensando mucho tu actitud ante las cosas amorosas, y sabes, aunque te comportes como un patán para protegerte, sé que por dentro estás sufriendo-… inquiría la peli azul con su peculiar hipo… -Hay un dolor dentro de ti que te daña, lo sé, pero aún así sigues siendo un gran hombre, un excelente y guapo hombre-… se paraba sobre la rama para quedar frente a frente con Ranma, el oji azul solo sentía que su corazón latía al doble al notar que la chica poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro, pero el romanticismo se fue cuando notó que ella caía. Él de inmediato se arrojo para atraparla entre sus brazos.

-Ay Akane, estás tan borracha que ya ni puedes ni con tu alma… oye desde cuándo roncas-… se cuestionaba al escuchar esos sonidos provenientes de su ex prometida.

-Da igual, de cualquier forma te ves bella durmiendo, bueno hora de irse-… empezaba a caminar el chico de la trenza con la chica bien acurrucada en sus brazos.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y al fin el gran día estaba presente, al fin era veintinueve de febrero, la peli azul poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, su vista al principio estaba algo borrosa, pero poco a poco pudo notar lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Ella yacía acostada sobre las piernas de Ranma, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sentado sobre una banca, al parecer el oji azul caminó parte de la noche. Volteó su mirada y pudo notar que pasando la calle se encontraba la parada de autobús a Dublín.

"Ese baka, se ve tan guapo cuando duerme"-… posaba su vista en el chico de la trenza que tenía una expresión de serenidad, Akane poco a poco se fue levantando de las piernas de Ranma que fueron como su almohada, y se enterneció al darse cuenta que estaba cubierta con el abrigo del joven. Lentamente le coloco su abrigo como una manta, tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar dejando al oji azul durmiendo.

El chico de la trenza lentamente abrió sus parpados dando un gran bostezo, de pronto se dio cuenta que la pequeña Tendo ya no estaba, vio en donde había dejado la maleta y para su impresión ya no se encontraba, además de tener de vuelta su abrigo.

"Akane"-… pensaba él mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados, pero ningún rastro de ella se hacía presente, de pronto el sonido del autobús llamó desesperadamente su atención, vio como aquel transporte se iba alejando rápidamente.

-Se fue… y ni si quiera se despidió de mi, esa tonta-… sentía nostalgia y porque no, hasta tristeza por la partida de la chica, solamente se quedó parado con la mirada hacia abajo, de repente la alegría volvía al oír el sonido de unas rueditas, y si su intuición lo le fallaba ese sonido era de porta-chan.

-Ranma, veo que ya despertaste jeje-… mencionaba Akane a espaldas de él, en las manos tría un par de cafés junto con unos sándwiches muy apetitosos.

-Akane-… mencionaba su nombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro… -Yo pensé que tu… ¿oye no estás cruda?-

-No, para mi fortuna las crudas no se me dan…Pensaste que me había ido así como si nada verdad-… inquirió la joven a lo que el chico solo asintió… -Pues tendrás que seguirme soportando hasta que lleguemos a Dublín, para eso te pago que no jeje… toma-… le entregaba el desayuno mientras ella se sentaba en la banca a desayunar.

-Por cierto me tendrás que descontar la comida-… bufaba Akane regalándole una gran sonrisa que lo dejo cautivado.

-De acuerdo tu ganas… pero no será mucho eh-… reía el joven Saotome junto con ella, ambos comían a gusto hasta que otro autobús nuevamente llegó a la parada. Lo abordaron y tardaron unas cuatro horas en llegar a la mística ciudad de Dublín, en todo el trayecto la peli azul siguió descansando, para sorpresa de Ranma ella iba durmiendo cómodamente en el hombro de él.

* * *

Ambos después del viaje bajaron del autobús y la peli azul se comunicó al hotel en donde se hospedaba su novio, mientras que el oji azul solo esperaba a que terminara de hablar.

-Ranma, me han dicho que Kotaro no se encuentra por ahora, pero ya le deje un recado-… le informaba.

-Ah que bien, bueno pues ya estamos en Dublín, y justo a tiempo-… mencionó el joven Saotome.

-Así parece, bueno creo que llegó el momento de que te pague-…

-Supongo que sí-…

-Bueno necesito ir a un banco a sacar el dinero, por lo mientras caminemos un rato quieres-… invitaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Me parece perfecto-… sonreía el chico de la trenza. Ambos caminaban por las majestuosas calles de esa ciudad Irlandesa, cruzaron un hermoso parque en donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo. Los dos detuvieron su paso admirando a la naturaleza, Akane de pronto se le quedó viendo al oji azul y necesitaba hablar con él sobre sus problemas.

-Ranma, cuando te pusiste mal por aquella boda, creo que lo hiciste por una mujer, y si mi intuición no me falla, esa mujer es la rubia de la foto que encontré aquel día-… mencionaba la peli azul a lo que el joven Saotome dio un gran respiro, después de todo, ella se había ganado nuevamente su confianza.

-Dices bien, ella era mi prometida-… comunicaba mientras que Akane se impresionaba por esa declaración… -¿Te acuerdas cuando te mencioné que no regresé a Japón por una muy fuerte razón?-… la hija menor de Soun solo asintió recordando sus conversaciones con su ex prometido.

-Pues ella era la razón por el cual no regresé. Cuando llegué a Dublín al poco tiempo la conocí, nos hicimos amigos y al cabo de unos años esa amistad se convirtió en algo más-… contaba el joven Saotome recordando esos tiempos.

-La amabas verdad-… presentía la pequeña Tendo.

-Sí, la amaba, pero ella al parecer no-… la tristeza era reflejada en aquellos ojos azules.

-Y el chico de la foto ¿quién es?-…

-El era mi mejor amigo de Irlanda, junto con mi ex novia creamos el restaurant, teníamos un gran éxito los tres, pero al parecer el también estaba enamorado de ella… una semana antes de mi boda, ella escapó con él, rumbo hacia aquí- … soltaba Ranma con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Oh vaya, lo siento tanto-… Akane le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, lo más trágico de la historia es que cuando los dos huían, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y ambos perdieron la vida-… le veía a los ojos con un gran dolor en el corazón.

-Que tragedia-… las palabras de Ranma le habían llegado a lo más hondo, incluso unas lágrimas de sus orbes chocolate emanaban, ahora sabía el porqué con el gran dolor del oji azul.

-Así lo fue, pero tranquila hace un par de años que eso pasó, y poco a poco me sigo recuperando del dolor-… le quitaba las lagrimas con su pulgar regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Akane… si Godzilla atacara mi casa y la incendia, lo que salvaría sin dudarlo, es el anillo que me dio mi madre. Cuando le propuse matrimonio a esa chica se lo di, y por lo que sé, el anillo lo tiene su hermana, ya que a ella le dieron sus pertenencias cuando mi ex prometida falleció, y por consiguiente el anillo de mamá-… la gran pregunta de aquel día empezaba a tener sentido para ella.

-Pues deberías recuperarlo, por derecho es tuyo ya que la tía Nodoka te lo regaló-… dijo absolutamente segura.

-Tal vez lo haga… pero bueno ya te resumí mi historia en Dublín, la que tiene que estar preocupada por conseguir un anillo eres tu-… le decía Ranma mientras posaba nuevamente su vista en el riachuelo.

-Después lo haré… gracias por confiar en mi Ranma, ahora comprendo tu sentir-… agradecía muy sinceramente la pequeña Tendo.

-No hay de que, siempre es bueno desahogarse, bueno vámonos-… caminaban perdiéndose entre la gente.

* * *

Después de haber pasado al banco, Ranma fue a dejar a Akane al hotel en donde se hospedada el tal Kotaro, la peli azul se dirigió a la recepción para pedir que le anunciaran a su novio de su llegada al lugar.

-Bueno Ranma, hemos llegado, anda toma-… le daba los mil cuenta euros que le debía.

-No Akane, no es necesario, dejémoslo así quieres-… rechazaba el dinero de la chica.

-De ninguna manera, anda tómalo, es tu dinero, te lo ganaste-…insistía la hija menor de Soun.

-Mira, me daré por bien servido si me das la foto que Alana nos tomó antier por la noche-… sonreía el oji azul obteniendo una sonrisa de ella también.

-¿La foto?... ah ya jeje-… sacaba de su bolso la foto de ellos dos muy juntitos en aquella cena… -Está bien, si es lo que quieres, toma, es tuya-… le entregaba la foto.

-Genial, bueno, creo que ahora si este es el adiós. Que seas muy feliz Akane… hasta siempre porta-chan-… pasaba la mano por la malera-… -Bueno, adiós-… se daba la vuelta dejando a Akane con un gran nudo en la garganta, le dolía que los momentos con él hayan llegado a su fin. El oji azul caminaba lentamente y en la entrada del hotel, paró su camino, su corazón le dictaba que esto no tenía que ser todo con Akane, así es que de inmediato volteo y se dirigió a ella, tal vez para decirle lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban.

-Akane…- pronunciaba su nombre.

-Ranma…-… dijo ella, posando su vista en la de él, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¡Akane cielo, al fin has llegado!-… pronunciaba Kotaro con una gran sonrisa, sacándolos a los dos de su mundo…

Continuará…

* * *

**Que tal amigos, bueno al parecer este capítulo estuvo lleno de revelaciones, humor y muchos sentimientos. Si que Ranma la pasó mal, ahora sí que no ha tenido suerte en el amor u.u… y que les pareció el final de este episodio. Al fin el 29 de febrero ha llegado y Akane ha terminado su travesía por Irlanda, y Kotaro ha aparecido… ¿qué pasará con Ranma?... muchas gracias una vez más por seguir acompañándome en esta historia, les informo que ya nos estamos cerquísima del final ya que este fue el penúltimo capítulo…**

**Elena 79: Gracias por tus valiosos comentarios n.n… pues Akane si llegó a Dublín después de todo, y para malestar de Ranma, Kotaro también ha aparecido u.u… ya veremos qué pasa en el final… besos y abrazos. **

**Hikarus: Que tal amigo, gracias por tus palabras XD… pues Akane si llegó a tiempo lamentablemente… pero tan siquiera los sentimientos entre ellos dos creo que despertaron en algo, ahora a esperar el final… gracias Ces por seguir esta historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Lulupita: Hola amiga n.n… bueno pues tienes razón, los sentimientos de ambos después de todo empezaron a surgir, prueba de ello estuvo ese beso que se dieron sin querer, pero bien que les gustó jajaja... muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que éste penúltimo capítulo te guste, un gran abrazo.**

**Jennifer: Hola!... me alegra bastante que el fic te esté gustando, lo hago con la intención de que ustedes se entretengan un rato con esa pareja que a todos nos gusta… muchos saludos **

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO… NOS VEMOS EN EL FINAL DE "CASEMONOS EN AÑO BISIESTO", MUCHOS SALUDOS!**


	8. Juntos forjando nuestro destino

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**FINAL**

El oji azul caminaba lentamente y en la entrada del hotel, paró su camino, su corazón le dictaba que esto no tenía que ser todo con Akane, así es que de inmediato volteo y se dirigió a ella, tal vez para decirle lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban.

-Akane…- pronunciaba su nombre.

-Ranma…-… dijo ella, posando su vista en la de él, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¡Akane cielo, al fin has llegado!-… pronunciaba Kotaro con una gran sonrisa, sacándolos a los dos de su mundo…

-Ko-Kotaro-… murmuraba la pequeña Tendo.

-Ya empezaba a creer que jamás ibas a llegar… ¡ven para acá preciosa!-… se lanzaba el castaño envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, el oji azul solo observaba la escena, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, y sus ilusiones estaban muriendo poco a poco. La peli azul solo sonreía nerviosamente, de hecho sentía que se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda.

-Eh… ¿y usted quién es?-… preguntaba el novio de Akane al ver que el chico de la trenza se encontraba mirándolos. Ranma solo permaneció callado y posó su vista en Akane.

-El es Ranma… el me trajo hasta aquí a Dublín-… mencionaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Ya veo, mucho gusto Ranma… gracias por traerme hasta aquí a ¡esta preciosidad de mujer!-… volvía a envolverla en un abrazo.

-Basta Kotaro jeje-… le murmuraba Akane mientras que Ranma seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-¿Ya le pagó?-… preguntaba el joven a Ranma al ver que este no se iba… -A ya sé, no le dio propina… tome-… le entregaba cincuenta euros, mientras que la peli azul quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-No, no se moleste, ya me pagó-… mencionaba el oji azul.

-Entonces nuevamente gracias por su servicios-… decía el castaño para nuevamente posar la vista en la pequeña Tendo y brindarle un gran beso, al cual ella tuvo que corresponder. El joven Saotome sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, y lentamente dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Cielo, te extrañé tanto… y sabes, todo este tiempo he estado pensando, y sabes creo que llegó el momento-… el novio de la hija menor de Soun se hincaba sobre su rodilla izquierda, y de la bolsa de su saco, sacó una pequeña cajita negra.

-Akane, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-… habría la cajita mostrando un lujoso y hermoso anillo de oro. Ranma al oír eso detuvo su pasó, claramente oyó aquella declaración, pero él no podía interrumpir ese momento.

-Kotaro-… la joven se colocaba la mano en su pecho, no creyendo que su novio, aquel hombre que había tardado bastante en pedirle que fuera su esposa, le propusiera matrimonio, y justamente el día que ella planeaba decírselo.

-Anda, que dices-… mencionaba él aun con la cajita en la mano, ella solamente observaba aquella joya, quedándose en silencio.

-Cariño, no te quiero presionar… pero todos nos están viendo-… le susurraba el castaño. Ella alzó su vista y en efecto varias personas estaban observando aquella escena de amor, de inmediato volteó hacia donde estaba el oji azul y pudo notar como abrió la puerta perdiéndose en la calle.

-Akane, cielo-… Kotaro se estaba empezando a preocupar por el silencio de su novia.

-Si Kotaro, acepto-… soltaba ella obteniendo un aplauso de todos los presentes mientras que Kotaro le colocaba el anillo para de inmediato besarle y darle un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

El joven Saotome se encontraba sentado en una banca, observando a detalle la foto de la noche en la que fueron marido y mujer, instintivamente sonrió. Minutos después se dirigió hacia un teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-Hola, oye, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿crees que te pueda ver?-… cuestionaba el chico de la trenza… -Ok perfecto, ahí nos vemos, bye-… colgaba el teléfono empezando a caminar

* * *

Ranma se encontraba tomando una taza de café caliente debido al frío que empezaba a caer, estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que una rubia, parecida a su ex novia se acercaba a él.

-¡Ranma, que gusto verte!-… saludaba la muchacha.

-Hola Janeth, el gusto mío, anda siéntate-… invitaba el oji azul pidiendo otro café para ella.

-Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?-… cuestionaba la linda rubia de ojos azules.

-Verás, cuando falleció tu hermana en aquel accidente, supe que a ti te dieron sus pertenencias-… la bella joven rubia, era sin duda alguna la hermana menor de la ex prometida de Ranma.

-Si así fue, aunque ¿Por qué el interés por las pertenencias de mi hermana?-… Janeth tomaba un sorbo a su café.

-Bueno, es que entre las pertenencias que te dieron, un anillo que le había dado tu hermana se encontraba ahí-… le comunicaba el oji azul.

-¿Anillo?, ¡Ah sí!... pensé que ese anillo lo había comprado mi hermana-…

-No, no fue así, esa joya se la di a tu hermana cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo… pero ambos sabemos lo que pasó entre nosotros, y creo que el anillo me sigue perteneciendo, espero me comprendas-… decía un poco apenado el chico de la trenza, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el anillo de Nodoka, significaba mucho para él.

-Te comprendo Ranma, y tienes toda la razón a pedirme ese anillo… sabes aunque aún sigo lamentando lo que le pasó a mi hermana, fue una tonta al traicionarte. Pero ya lo pasado ha pasado-… le decía muy sinceramente la rubia.

-Así es… ¿entonces, si me lo devolverás?-… terminaba su café.

-Si claro, con mucho gusto, lo tengo en mi casa, anda vamos-… se levantaban los dos platicando amenamente. Su ex cuñada siempre había sido una gran amiga para él, pero debido a los acontecimientos del pasado decidió perder comunicación con ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el oji azul nuevamente se encontraba en Wexford, por intuición subió a la habitación en la cual se había hospedado Akane.

-Vaya, ya no me acordaba del desastre que ocasiono esa tonta aquella noche-… le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime al ver el guardarropa tirado y la clavija quemada, aunque eso sí, la cama estaba tendida.

-¿Y esa caja?-… se cuestionaba al ver el joven Saotome una pequeña caja de cartón tirada, al parecer había caído del interior de ese mueble, de inmediato la tomó y sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-Es, ¡es mi dinero!-… exclamaba con una sonrisa el chico de la trenza. Hace unos meses había perdido sus ahorros, pero al parecer todo este tiempo anduvieron en esa caja de cartón.

-Genial, aún siguen intactos mis mil euros… de la que me he salvado-… suspiraba aliviado, de pronto una gran idea cruzo en su mente.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y Ranma se encontraba entusiasta, ya que decidió invertir ese dinero en su negocio para hacer reparaciones y mejorar su menú, incluso hasta invito a Janeth junto con otros de sus amigos para que le ayudaran. Increíblemente su negocio se levanto en días y había recuperado la inversión junto con trescientos euros más, es decir que contaba con mil trescientos euros para pagar su deuda.

-Vaya Señor Saotome, veo que le ha ido bastante bien, supongo que ya podrá pagarme-… se adentraba al negocio aquel banquero, y detrás de él se encontraban cuatro hombres que embargarían el lugar si no pagaba.

-En efecto, me ha ido muy bien… aunque solo conseguí mil trescientos, tome-… le daba el dinero.

-Muy bien señor Saotome, pero su deuda es de mil quinientos, así es de que si no me da los doscientos restantes, me temo que tendré que embargarlo-… sonreía arrogante aquel tipo.

-¡Qué!... pero si ya solo me resta muy poco, deme por lo menos un par de días más-…

-Lo siento pero no puedo, negocios son negocios… muchachos llévense todo-… daba la orden, el oji azul se sentía con las manos atadas ya que al parecer iba a perder su restaurant justamente cuando este iba hacia arriba.

-¡Esperen un minuto!-… exclamaba uno de los ancianos, cliente frecuente de Ranma… -No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya-… sacaba un billete de diez euros y se lo aventaba en la cara al banquero.

-Tienes razón viejo-… decía otra persona de edad adulta, de igual manera sacaba su billetera y le lanzaba un billete de la misma cantidad al tipo de traje, toda la clientela se entusiasmo por dicho acto y de inmediato muchas personas que se encontraban en el lugar se animaron a hacer lo mismo y le aventaban en su cara los billetes a ese ser arrogante.

-Bueno creo que con eso queda pagada la deuda-… sonreía muy triunfante el oji azul.

-Así parece-… contaba el dinero… -Hasta nunca, vámonos muchachos-… se alejaba el banquero con una gran derrota y humillación, pero se lo merecía por ser tan avaro.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!... solo por eso les invito un trago ó café y un postre a todos-… informaba feliz el oji azul a sus clientela que se mostró muy animada por ese hecho.

* * *

Más allá de las fronteras, en Tokio se celebraba una reunión especial, el motivo era celebrar que Akane y Kotaro muy pronto iban a contraer nupcias. Todos los invitados se veían de una clase social alta, y era obvio ya que los novios, y ahora futuros esposos tenían una gran posición social. La pequeña Tendo vestía un hermoso vestido de noche, color azul marino, el cual remarcaba su hermosa silueta, y a la altura de su pecho traía un puesto un lindo collar de plata, no cabía duda que se veía como una diosa.

-Akane, luces espectacular… ¡y ese anillo se te ve divino!-… elogiaba la mejor amiga de la peli azul.

-Gracias Sara, pero no es para tanto jeje-… movía su muñeca un poco apenada.

-¡Claro que lo es!… y además la recepción está espectacular, supongo que tú te has encargado de la decoración-… inquiría la peli naranja, viendo lo lujosa y presentable decoración de la casa de Kotaro, lugar en donde se celebraba la reunión.

-Si yo lo hice… me alegra que a mucha gente le ha fascinado-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun mientras tomaba una copa de vino que uno de los meseros le había ofrecido.

-Hola Sara, que gusto verte por acá… ¿te estás divirtiendo?-… llegaba Kotaro con un elegante traje negro con corbata roja.

-Hola Kotaro… si y bastante, le decía a tu futura esposa que todo está divino, y vaya hasta que al fin te has decidido a asentar cabeza, pillín-… le codeaba en las costillas mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora.

-Jeje así es, de hecho, hubo una buena razón para hacerlo-… abrazaba a Akane.

-Así y, ¿cuál fue cielo?-… le preguntaba la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas a las personas que nos van a rentar el departamento que queremos?-…

-Si claro, pero que hay con ellos-…

-Bueno resultó ser que son personas con tradiciones antiguas y muy conservadoras, en donde las parejas que quisieran vivir allí tenían que estar casadas-… seguía abrazando a la chica mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una copa de champagne, a la cual le dio un trago para seguir hablando… -El punto es que, si estamos casados nos rentarán el departamento, si no lo estamos no lo harán. Entonces me puse a pensar, y dije ¿por qué no?, al fin de cuentas algún día nos íbamos a casar ¿no es así amor?-… Kotaro inconscientemente se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello.

La pequeña Tendo se había quedado callada con las declaraciones de Kotaro, dándose cuenta de que le habían pedido matrimonio solo para poder vivir en aquel lugar y no porque su novio realmente quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Cielo?-… decía Kotaro un poco preocupado por el silencio de su prometida.

-Eh… si Kotaro, algún día lo íbamos a hacer-… reaccionaba la hija menor de Soun con una sonrisa falsa. Su gran amiga tampoco sabía que decir, también estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó, y de cierta manera le daba pena que el compromiso de Akane fuera más que por amor, por interés.

* * *

La pequeña Tendo se encontraba sola, en una sala de aquella casa en donde se estaba celebrando el anuncio su futura boda. Sus ilusiones con Kotaro habían desaparecido, no podía negar que hace un tiempo lo amó, pero con el paso del tiempo el cariño que ellos se tenían se había convertido en algo monótono, algo que ya no era especial sino común. Hace poco cuando se reencontró con Ranma, fue como si su mundo una vez más se hubiera iluminado con la presencia de aquel sentimiento al que le llaman amor. Entonces ¿de qué serviría casarse sin amor?, en donde las cosas y el día día iban a ser prácticamente infelices.

"Kotaro solo lo está haciendo por interés, es como si matara dos pájaros de un tiro"… reflexionaba la hija menor de Soun sentada sobre un sofá de aquella sala… "No es que no quiera vivir en ese extraordinario lugar, pero no de esta manera… ¡por dios que voy a hacer!-… en ese momento visualizo la pantalla que tenía enfrente de ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el televisor estaba encendido, y para su sorpresa, en ese justo momento estaba pasando una película de Godzilla, en donde atacaba a la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso e incendiando todo a su paso, entonces el recuerdo de Ranma volvía a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

-Te haré una pregunta, si Godzilla atacara la ciudad y de su boca escupiera fuego hacia tu casa… de todo el lugar, ¿qué sacarías?-… cuestionaba Ranma.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-… la chica de ojos chocolate se sacó mucho de orbita con dicho cuestionamiento.

-Responde, de toda tu bonita casa decorada, ¿qué te llevarías?-… volvía a preguntar.

-Eh, bueno saltándonos la parte tonta del Godzilla, yo supongo que me llevaría lo que tenga más valor-… seguían caminando cuesta arriba.

-Jáa-… el oji azul sonreía moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Bueno ya que estamos con preguntas tontas, tu dime ¿qué sacarías?-… interrogó Akane, pero Ranma solo seguía caminando sin decir nada… -Anda dime, si Godzilla quema tu casa ¿qué es lo que te llevarías?-…

-No te lo diré-… sonreía el oji azul.

-Baka, no cabe duda que estás algo loco-… se rascaba su sien.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Su vista se mantenía en el televisor, pero su pensamiento se encontraba en otro lugar, de repente subió la mirada al techo y observo fijamente la alarma de incendios, aquel aparato que con detectar la presencia de humo sonaba sin parar alertando a todos de un posible fuego.

Ella por instinto se levanto, tomo una copa de champagne y de la nada sacó un encendedor, colocando la flama en esta, de inmediato el líquido del alcohol se incendió y en unos cuantos segundos produjo humo que rápidamente fue detectado por la alarma. Todos los invitados escucharon aquel sonido, evacuando de manera inmediata el lugar.

-¡Akane, Akane!-… corría Kotaro buscando a su prometida… -Akane cielo, que bueno que está bien, ¡pronto hay que tomar todo lo de valor!, ¡toma las laptops, las cámaras, todo lo de absoluto valor cielo!-… pedía Kotaro al ver a la chica ir hacia la salida.

-Si Kotaro, enseguida te alcanzo-… le sonreía la joven, pero cuando vio que este se alejo, enseguida abandonó el lugar. Kotaro en un par de minutos llevaba en ambas manos un sinfín de artículos eléctronicos.

-Akane ¿puedes echarme una mano con esto?-… cuestionaba pensando que su prometida se encontraba cerca… -¿Akane?-… volvía a preguntar al verse solo en su casa, en ese momento todos se habían ido incluyendo a la peli azul.

* * *

Del otro lado, en Wexford, el oji azul se sentía bastante aliviado de haber pagado ayer su deuda, ahora sí nuevamente se podía dar el lujo de prosperar con su restaurant, y los frutos se reflejaban en la inmensa clientela que tenía desde que abría hasta que cerraba. Sin embargo le extrañaba a ella, a aquella marimacho que durante su juventud era motivo de sus alegrías, y era su compañera en incontables aventuras, aunque sabía que ella se iba a casar, se sentía feliz por haber compartido una vez más momentos que siempre perdurarían en su mente, lo único que le quedaba esperar es que el tal Kotaro la hiciera inmensamente feliz.

-Ranma ya está listo el pedido-… informaba su amiga Janeth entregándole una caja que en su interior traía una suculenta pasta con queso y pollo.

-Gracias Janeth… encárgate del lugar en lo que yo lo llevo-… pedía amablemente mientras se colocaba su chaqueta para salir, ya que la noche se estaba adentrando.

-Cómo usted ordene jefe-… ambos reían, a pesar de los años su amistad seguía siendo una de las mejores. El chico de la trenza de inmediato subió a su auto y vio la dirección, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que dicha dirección solo se encontraba a una escasa cuadra de su establecimiento.

-No cabe duda que la gente hoy en día se ha vuelto más floja… mira que pedir comida a tan solo una cuadra del lugar, en fin, así es el negocio-… salía de su auto ya que no tenía caso ir en él, caminó la cuadra y de pronto vio a una joven de espaldas, sentada. Ahora que veía, la dirección tenía una nota que decía; _favor de entregar el pedido a la señorita de la banca._

"Debe ser ella"… camino hasta quedar detrás de la joven… -Disculpe ¿usted pidió una orden de pasta?-… cuestionaba.

-Así es, fui yo-… la chica se levantó de su lugar con una gran sonrisa para de inmediato voltear y ver aquellos ojos azules.

-Aa… A-¿Akane?-… decía muy lentamente el nombre de la peli azul, estaba tan sorprendido que ella estuviera nuevamente frente a él… ¿Qué, qué rayos haces aquí?-…

-¿Eh?... vaya Ranma, tu siempre tan gentil con tus bienvenidas-… enarcaba su ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta… que ¿me vienes a invitar a tu boda con Kotaro?-… Se sentaba el oji azul en la banca volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

-Veo que estás celoso-… mencionaba divertidamente la hija menor de Soun.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-… dijo Ranma con los brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos.

-Ranma, verás, mi relación con Kotaro al final de cuentas no tuvo rumbo, y me desprometí de él… sabes en estos días me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y entre ellas, me di cuenta que realmente el matrimonio se debe hacer con alguien con quien realmente quiera ser feliz todos los días-… empezaba a relatar la pequeña Tendo obteniendo toda la atención del joven Saotome.

-Sabes es curioso, pero he pensado aquella pregunta que hace unos día me dijiste, la de que sacaría si Godzilla atacara mi casa-…

-¿Y qué sacarías?-… preguntaba Ranma.

-No sacaría absolutamente nada… porque, porque todo lo que yo de verdad quiero, se encuentra aquí, contigo-… declaraba la pequeña Tendo con un bello tono carmín en sus mejillas, el oji azul se había quedado paralizado, jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras.

-Ranma, se que tal vez sea atrevida con lo que voy a proponerte… pero me gustaría que lo intentáramos, que dejemos que el destino esta vez sea el que se encargue de guiarnos… que esta vez no tengamos un compromiso impuesto como en aquellas épocas, sino que la suerte y el amor sean los que nos guíen. ¿Qué, qué dices?-… finalizaba totalmente sonrojada por su declaración, el oji azul estaba procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, así es de que de inmediato en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-Toma-… le entregaba la comida, para después retirarse muy sonriente. Akane quedó helada ante tal acción.

-Creo que eso significa que no-… se paró de la banca para empezar a caminar con la mente perdida, incluso se le olvido la pasta que le había traído Ranma, sus hermosos ojos chocolate poco a poco fueron invadidos por las lágrimas, sus esperanzas se habían hecho añicos.

* * *

La pequeña Tendo siguió caminando por alrededor de diez minutos, llegó hasta la cima de un pequeño cerro, y ahí, sentada sobre una roca admiraba la luna limpiándose cada una de esas gotas salinas. El silencio dominaba aquel espacio, y la luz de ese hermoso satélite natural lo iluminaba, era como si la luna cobijara a Akane acompañándola en su pena.

"Y ahora que voy a hacer"… su llanto se empezaba a intensificar… "Supongo que tendré que regresar a Japón, y yo que creía que él y yo tal vez…"-… pensaba la hija menor de Soun con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Akane-… llamaba una voz a sus espaldas… -Me puedes decir ¿Por qué te fuiste y no me esperaste?, además olvidaste tu comida-… le mostraba la bolsa en donde traía la pasta que le había preparado.

-Me fui porque ya no tenía nada que hacer allí-… se levantaba Akane agachando la mirada.

-Boba, tuviste que haberme esperado jeje-… le sonreía el oji azul.

-Pero para que, si dijiste que no a mi propuesta-… susurraba Akane las palabras que apenas y habían llegado a oídos del joven Saotome.

-Yo nunca dije que no-… metía su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos para extraer aquel anillo que era tan importante para él... –Mira, solo fui por esto-… le mostraba la joya a la altura de su mirada.

-¿Y crees que era un buen momento para ir por ese anillo?-… bajaba nuevamente su mirada al suelo verde.

-Pues supongo que sí… Akane, este es el anillo que me regaló mi madre, de no seguir tu consejo tal vez nunca lo hubiera tenido de vuelta conmigo, y si Godzilla atacara mi casa, esto sería lo único que sacaría de ahí-… se sinceraba el joven Saotome mostrando una leve sonrisa, Akane solo se limitó a verlo de una manera enternecida.

-Akane y con respecto a lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos… déjame decirte que rechazo absolutamente tu propuesta, no quiero que ni el destino ni la suerte nos guíen en una relación-… al oír eso, el corazón de la peli azul se hizo totalmente añicos, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos nuevamente empezarán a brotar esas lágrimas, de pronto sintió como Ranma le levantó el rostro limpiándole esas gotas de dolor.

-Pero, lo que sí quiero, es que seamos nosotros los que guiemos esa relación que a ambos nos gustaría tener-… dijo Ranma sin titubeos y con mucho cariño.

-¿Ah?...- había escuchado bien, se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Akane…- se hincaba sobre su rodilla derecha delante de ella… -¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-… sostenía con dos de sus dedos la joya de Nodoka.

-Ra-Ranma, ¿lo dices en serio?-… sus ojos empezaban a brillar nuevamente.

-Claro tonta jeje, y créeme que estar pidiendo matrimonio en donde hace un frío de los mil pingüinos no es muy cómodo-… bufaba… -entonces, ¿aceptas?-…

-Yo, ¡Claro que acepto!-… exclamaba con toda la alegría del mundo.

-Bueno, entonces, permítame su mano señora Saotome-… le colocaba el anillo sellando su unión.

-Señora Saotome, eso se oye tan bien jeje… creo que si no hubiera pasado esto, me hubiera quedado a dormir aquí con este frío-… inquiría Akane con el dedo en la barbilla pero sin dejar de mostrar su linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues te puedes quedar conmigo… pero eso te va a costar-… bromeaba Ranma levantándose del suelo para quedar frente a frente con ella.

-Siendo así, añádelo a mi deuda jeje-… en ese preciso momento ambos finalizaban su momento con un beso, un beso que esta vez no fue obligado, sino porque ambos en su interior lo necesitaban para librarse de su pasado y con ese acto de amor puro iniciar su futuro, uno al lado del otro, tal y como debió ser desde el principio, teniendo como testigo fiel a la hermosa luna que parecía brillar mucho más por lo que presenciaba.

* * *

-Bueno señora Saotome, una vez cumplida nuestra boda, llegó el momento de irnos de luna de miel-… decía Ranma con un traje, pero sin la corbata, ya que sentía que tanta formalidad no iba tanto con él, ambos se encontraban dentro del recién auto reparado del oji azul.

-Pero Ranma, creo que no vamos a llegar ni a la esquina con este auto-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su marido.

-Ya te dije que éste es un clásico, así es de que no te preocupes, podríamos ir hasta el otro lado del mundo si queremos-… le devolvía el beso pero en los labios.

-Está bien, voy a confiar en ti-… la peli azul llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de novia, pero muy modesto, y para su gusto estaba muy hermoso y cómodo.

-Bueno, vámonos-… arrancaba el auto poniéndolo en marcha.

-Oye espera, ¿y porta-chan?-… se preocupaba Akane.

-Descuida, va a amarrada atrás-… reía Ranma.

-Baka, que no ves que va a quedar peor que un trapo viejo-… reprochaba la señora Saotome,

-La enviaremos a la lavandería y listo-… le sacaba la lengua para que después ambos se fueran carcajeando, por su parte porta-chan era jalada por el coche de Ranma, y enfrente de ella tenía una hoja pegada con el título: Recién casados. Y así comenzaron su vida de casados sabiendo que era el inicio de su nueva aventura, en donde ambos siempre serían los protagonistas.

* * *

**FIN  
**

**Hola a todos =D… bueno después de tomarme un tiempo para poder escribir el final, aquí se los traigo, como verán es el capítulo más largo de la historia, y es que lo ameritaba por ser el fin n.n… saben, originalmente la historia estaba planeada que llegara hasta aquí, ya que como es una adaptación, como que tenía que seguir el guión XD… pero alguien muy especial (maxhika), me pidió que hiciera un epilogo para esta historia, así es de que he decidido hacerlo, pero ya será totalmente mía la idea…. Muchísimas gracias a cada uno de los que me han estado leyendo y apoyando, de verdad eso me alentaba a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, y chan chan chan, llegó el momento de revelar la película…. El título original en inglés es: "Leap year", que en español significa año bisiesto. Ahora los doblajes en español, existen dos; el latino, y español de España. Para el latino la pueden buscar como; "Propuesta de año bisiesto". Y en doblaje de España la encuentran como; "Tenías que se tú"…. Tenía el link del la película en doblaje latino, pero cerraron el blog que la tenía u.u, y no he podido encontrarla, pero si la buscan como "Tenías que ser tú", seguramente si la encuentran, ya si les agrada más el idioma original, también existen versiones subtituladas. Ya ahora si les puedo comentar el nombre, ya que prácticamente la historia ha llegado a su fin n.n… Por cierto, en el anterior capítulo cuando Ranma mencionó que sólo ha amado a dos personas, pues su primer fue Akane y el segundo la rubia. **

**Elena 79: Hola amiga n.n… muchísimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia, de verdad todos tus comentarios han sido valiosos. Pues ya sabes que Akane fue el otro amor, nada más que en ese momento no se lo iba a revelar XD… y pues sí, ya tan rápido llegamos al final, y con un final feliz en donde la pareja más famosa de Nerima, quedó unida… un abrazo.**

**Lobo de sombras: Que tal XD… jajajaja eh… bueno pues, no pensé en matar a Kotaro porque no lo vi tan necesario, solo con que se alejara de Akane fue más que suficiente jeje, gracias por tus comentarios, saludos n.n.**

**Lulupita: Hola mi estimada amiga n.n… si, la verdad fue triste la parte en donde Ranma perdió a su ex prometida, primero con su traición y para rematar perdió la vida u.u… y si pensaste que Akane era su otro amor, adivinaste! XD… miles de gracias por apoyar el fic, que bueno que la adaptación haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo. **

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPÍLOGO, CUÍDENSE MUCHO… n.n**


	9. Epílogo, primera parte

**EPÍLOGO**

Han pasado dos años desde que aquellas dos personas habían unido sus vidas después de que por azares del destino, ó mejor dicho, por decisión de sus padres fueran separados. Nadie puede ir en contra de su destino, y en este caso, el destino de un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello trenzado era el de estar junto a ella, aquella chica de ojos chocolate y cabellos azulados, que después de un inesperado viaje a tierras irlandesas encontró el verdadero amor, un amor que había estado dormido por bastantes años, pero que gracias a las casualidades y los actos por parte del oji azul, terminó despertándose intensamente, y no solo en ella, sino también en el.

Después de su sencilla pero significativa boda, disfrutaron su amor al máximo, eso sí, a veces el joven Saotome era golpeado por un enorme mazo por causa de su bocota, pero hasta eso era un golpe dado con cariño. Las cosas con el negocio de Ranma habían ido de maravilla, así es de que era hora de regresar a aquel lugar en donde ambos se conocieron.

-Bien hermanita, cuñado, dígannos por qué nos han citado aquí-… cuestionaba la mediana de las Tendo convertida en toda una ejecutiva, y junto a ella y su familia, se encontraba el matrimonio Saotome, además que también hacían acto de presencia los locos amigos de Nerima, Ryoga que sorprendentemente estaba casado con Ukyo, y Mousse que después de entrenar mucho, pudo derrotar a Shampoo y convertirla en su esposa ganándose su amor. La loca de Kodachi, no había asistido ya que, ya no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Ranma, y Kuno, Kuno simplemente había ido porque tenía mucha curiosidad. Todos sabían perfectamente que el matrimonio Saotome era un hecho que ya nadie podía romper.

-Bien, verán, después de dos años que Ranma y yo trabajamos duramente, les tenemos una gran sorpresa-… decía una muy animada Akane tomando la mano de su esposo.

-¡¿Y cuál es?!-… decían todos al unísono dominados por la impaciencia, excepto Kasumi que se notaba muy serena.

-Bueno Tío Soun, sé que hace años ustedes perdieron la casa junto con el dojo, y como dijo Akane, trabajamos duro para esto-… extendía su mano jalando un listón. En ese instante la enorme casa junto con el dojo que era de los Tendo, era descubierto después de haber estado tapado con una gran cortina negra que cubría todo. El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaban todos, incluso hasta tenía unos detalles de más luciendo la casa espectacular, y en la entrada del dojo había un letrero enorme que decía; Bienvenidos a la gran reinauguración de Dojo Tendo.

-Es… ¡es nuestra casa, y nuestro Dojo!-… tartamudeaba un muy impresionado Soun.

-¡Si papá!… mi esposo y yo la pudimos recuperar-… sonreía Akane.

-No cabe duda que mi hijo es un gran hombre al recuperar su patrimonio junto con Akane-… decía una muy conmovida Nodoka.

-Wooww, ex airen y Akane dejarnos sin palabras-… mencionaba la chinita.

-Vaya, a pesar de los años, nunca dejarán de darnos sorpresas… pero dígannos cómo fue que la recuperaron, sabía que el banco después de embargarnos la vendió a un tipo que la tenía peor que un chiquero y al dojo lo había convertido en cantina-… Nabiki se rascaba la barbilla recordando los hechos.

-Eso es cierto, que ahora que recuerdo, una vez tuve que ir a sacar a Ryoga todo borracho-… Ukyo le daba un codazo al chico cerdo.

-Jeje, cálmate Ukyo, solo esa vez se me pasaron las copas-… se rascaba la nuca el joven de los colmillos sacándoles una carcajada a todos.

-Bueno dejando atrás al borracho de Ryoga…- le picaba los cachetes a su amigo que estaba que emanaba humo-… -No fue nada fácil recuperar todo esto-…

-Cierto, tuvimos que ganarla a pulso, ya que no fue nada fácil ganársela al antiguo dueño-… empezaba a contar Akane.

-Bueno por algo era casa de aquel tipo… o me dirá que no, señor Tendo-… molestaba Genma a su ex amigo, que hasta la fecha seguían con sus diferencias.

-Mejor cállese de una buena vez señor Saotome, que no crea que se me olvida de que usted es un glotón de lo peor-… le reclamaba el papá de Akane viéndolo a los ojos, incluso ambos en sus miradas echaban rayos.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelar aún más, quieren… pedía Kasumi.

-Si papá, deja de meterte en problemas-… la mediana de las Tendo jalaba de la oreja a su papá.

-Tú igual cariño, o no querrás qué-… Nodoka empezaba a desenvainar la katana.

-Eh, no cielo jeje, ya me calmo-… movía las manos Genma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Veo que algunas cosas no cambian-… le murmuraba el joven Saotome a su esposa.

-Uff, ni que lo digas, tal vez parezca raro, pero ya extrañaba estas cosas-… hablaba de manera sincera la pequeña Tendo.

-Ahora que lo dices yo igual extrañaba esto… no cabe duda que cada día tenemos más cosas en común-… la tomaba Ranma de los hombros.

-Jeje, cierto, por eso te amo cada día más-… Akane le daba un beso cariñoso en los labios.

-¡Ejem!-… tosían todos al mismo tiempo, sacándolos de su momento y poniéndolos muy colorados.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo eh… Ran-chan, Akane-… decía pícaramente Ukyo.

-Si eso hacen enfrente de todos nosotros, que será cuando no estemos-… disfrutaba Nabiki el momento incomodo que estaba pasando el joven matrimonio Saotome. Ellos no decían palabra alguna, solo tenían la vista en el suelo deseando que se los tragara la tierra.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto cariño y cuéntenos de cómo recuperaron esto-… habló el chico pato dándoles una ayudadita para salir del apuro.

-Eh… ¡ah sí!-… volvía a recuperar la calma la hija menor de Soun.

-Bueno, hace dos meses sucedió todo-… empezaba a contar el joven Saotome.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Akane, estás segura que tenemos que hacerlo-… Ranma detenía su camino tomando de la mano a su esposa.

-Si Ranma, acuérdate que esto era originalmente para nosotros, así que es nuestro deber recuperarlo-… señalaba el antiguo dojo que ahora estaba lleno de borrachos, y que en su entrada tenía un enorme letrero que decía: "Mega cantina". Ambos se encontraban a fuera de la antigua casa de los Tendo, la cual lucía extremadamente mal, vidrios rotos, la pintura caída, el techo con varios hoyos, el jardín totalmente seco por lo descuidado que estaba, y en el estanque muchos vagabundos se quedaban a dormir.

-Lo sé, pero, creo que no será tan fácil recuperar tu casa y el dojo, además hace tantos años que las artes marciales pasaron a segundo plano para mí-… dijo el chico de la trenza viéndola a los ojos.

-Pero debemos hacerlo, aunque papá perdió nuestro hogar, me siento con la necesidad de recuperarlo… ¿es que a ti no te importa, lo que yo siento?-… bajaba la mirada la peli azul empezando a dudar del apoyo de su marido.

-Akane, claro que me importa lo que tú sientes, por eso decidí vender el restaurant a Janeth, para regresar contigo a Nerima… sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar, y sabes que… ¡vamos a hacerlo, recuperaremos tu patrimonio y el de tus hermanas!-… le levantaba delicadamente la barbilla para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Ranma-… lo veía con mucho cariño para después unir sus labios haciéndole sentir que era el mejor esposo del mundo.

-Bueno, entremos-… la jalaba de la mano, ambos atravesaban aquel escenario tan descuidado hasta llegar a la entrada de la cantina, en donde un montón de pervertidos ebrios al ver a la peli azul se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Ésta es una de las razones por las cuales no quería que Akane viniera"… pensaba el oji azul al percatarse que todas las miradas se concentraban en su esposa, así es de que para hacerles ver que ella no estaba sola le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, ella de inmediato notó el acto de su marido, y se sintió muy protegida a su lado.

-Díganme que quieren que les sirva-… preguntaba una mujer no muy atractiva de unos cuarenta años a la pareja que se había sentado en la barra.

-Hola buenas tardes, en realidad, quisiéramos hablar con el dueño de este lugar-… saludaba la hija menor de Soun haciendo la petición.

-Que quieren hablar con mi esposo… y se puede saber para qué jovencita-… cuestionaba la señora.

-Bueno, es que tenemos un gran negocio que de seguro le va a interesar-… agregaba el oji azul.

-Bueno, le hablaré, pero para poder permanecer aquí necesitan beber algo-… sonreía la mujer.

-¿Eh?... bueno, no sé, dos refrescos creo que está bien-… dijo Akane.

-¿Refrescos?... ¡aquí servimos alcohol!-… golpeaba con la palma de la mano la barra la esposa del dueño.

"Que agresiva, ponerse así solo por un simple refresco"… fruncía el ceño la pequeña Tendo.

-Tráiganos un par de cervezas-… pidió el chico de la trenza.

-Vaya ahora si nos estamos entendiendo, en un momento les traigo las cervezas y le hablo a mi marido… refrescos pff, si esto no es una guardería hahaha-… reía algo cínica aquella tipa, aunque más bien pareció una burla para Akane, que tenía ganas de saltar sobre la barra y enseñarle que nadie se ríe de ella.

-Tranquila Akane… por algo estas personas venden alcohol tan descaradamente, ve, hay muchos jovencitos de preparatoria súper borrachos-… le susurraba el joven Saotome.

-Tienes razón, estás personas son de cuidado-… le respondía Akane, observando a detalle el lugar que estaba hecho un asco.

De pronto llego nuevamente aquella señora que no era nada del gusto de Akane, tras de ella venía un hombre moreno, al parecer de la misma edad de la mujer, aunque sinceramente el tipo era feo, pero en su físico se notaba un gran trabajo hecho.

-Bien jóvenes aquí tienen sus cervezas, y miren les presento a mi marido ¡el señor Goro Akimoto!-… hacía una presentación extravagante, incluso las luces se apagaron y un gran reflector apunto al señor Akimoto, mientras que los clientes aplaudían y levantaban sus bebidas.

-Había olvidado que la mayoría de la gente de Nerima es bastante rara-… el oji azul tomaba un trago de cerveza mientras le salía una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Es cierto, ya ni me acordaba de eso-… respondía la pequeña Tendo con un tic en el ojo.

-Me ha dicho mi esposa que quieren hablar de un negocio conmigo… soy todo oídos-… sonreía Goro cruzando los brazos.

-Así es señor Akimoto, el negocio que le propondremos mi esposa y yo, es simplemente que usted nos quiera vender la casa junto, con el do, perdón, con la cantina-… le dijo muy seguro de si el chico de la trenza.

-Pero, no será a cualquier precio, le pagaremos al doble del precio de lo que cuesta, por eso creemos que es un gran negocio para usted-… agregaba la peli azul creando un gran silencio.

-A ver si entendí, ¿quieren que les venda mi negocio y la casa al doble del precio?-… cuestiono seriamente el dueño de la cantina.

-¡Sí!-… respondían el matrimonio Saotome.

-Hahahaha… por favor me han matado de la risa, es lo más tonto que me han pedido hahahaha-… Goro se ponía las manos en su estomago carcajeándose a más no poder, y su esposa se encontraba en la misma situación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-… fruncía el ceño el ahora señor Saotome.

-Hahahaha…ya, ya perdón, es que me pareció tan chistoso… pero, sepan que nada de lo que ven está en venta-… decidía aquel hombre muy seriamente.

-Pero porqué no, es un negocio que le conviene bastante bien, le vamos a pagar el doble-… dijo Akane algo confundida ya que creyó que aceptarían su oferta al instante.

-Sí, pero vean, tenemos muchísimos clientes en este lugar, si nos vamos a otro lugar tal vez no corramos con la misma suerte-… cruzaba muy sonriente sus brazos la señora Akimoto.

-Bueno, está bien, si no les apetece esa oferta, les pagaremos el triple, incluso el cuádruple-… ofertaba Ranma.

-Ranma-… veía a su esposo muy confundida, ya que se supone que solo pagarían el doble.

-Suena tentador… a ver permítanme consultarlo con mi mujer-… jalaba el dueño de la cantina a la su esposa a un lugar privado.

-Ranma, lo que le quieres dar ya es mucho dinero, mucho más de la mitad de nuestro actual patrimonio-… le agarraba el brazo muy preocupada.

-Akane, confía en mí, además cuando me casé contigo te hice una gran promesa y esa fue… hacerte feliz-… la miraba a los ojos con una serena expresión.

-Ranma-… se sonrojaba la hija menor de Soun.

-Y si para que seas feliz tenemos que sacrificar algo, lo haremos, además ha sido una ilusión tuya recuperar todo esto, y lo vamos a recuperar, ya lo verás-… sonreía el joven Saotome dejándola embobada por el gesto. Inmediatamente ella se abalanzo sobre el dándole un gran abrazo para después besarle como a él le gustaba tanto.

-Gracias Ranma, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al estar casada con el mejor hombre del planeta-… le confesaba la chica tomándolo de las mejillas.

-No tanto como yo, mi tonta marimacho-…

-Baka-… sonreía Akane para después volverlo a besar.

-Bueno hemos tomado una decisión-… volvía el señor Goro junto con su esposa.

-Y cuál es-… preguntó la peli azul.

-Hemos aceptado la oferta cuádruple, pero… nos tendrán que ganar en una carrera de relevos y obstáculos, si lo hacen le vendemos la cantina y la casa, pero si pierden, nos pagan el dinero, sin recibir nada a cambio-… finalizaba el tipo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡¿Qué!?-… contestaban ambos al unisonó.

-Ese es el trato, aceptan o no-… ponía la mano en la barra la señora Akimoto.

-¡Que abusivos son!-… explotaba la pequeña Tendo emanando una gran aura de batalla.

"Con que quieren pasarse con nosotros, bueno, podemos jugar el mismo juego"… pensó audazmente Ranma. –Tranquilízate Akane-… le tocaba el hombro a su mujer.

-Entonces aceptan o no-… dijo Akimoto cruzado de brazos.

-Jáa, presentía que tal vez personas como ustedes podrían salir con un truco sucio… ¿saben que es esto?-… el oji azul sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

-¿Y un celular que tiene que ver?-… dijo la señora.

-Bueno, he tomado varias fotos a esos jovencitos totalmente ebrios-… señalaba la mesa en donde cuatro muchachos de preparatoria y uno de secundaria estaban totalmente perdidos… -Y con apretar este botón, puedo enviarlas a la policía de Nerima, y que creen, les cerraran el negocio-… finalizaba triunfante el chico de la trenza.

-No, no te atreverías-… apretaba su puño el señor Goro.

-Pruébame-… sonreía Ranma alzando su pulgar para apretar el botón.

-¡No, no lo hagas, te lo pido!-… se ponía de rodillas el dueño de la cantina implorando compasión.

-Bueno no lo haré, pero esta vez pondré mis condiciones-…

"Qué estás planeando Ranma"… pensaba la hija menor de Soun con el alma en un hilo.

-Es-está bien, cual es-… dijo resignado el señor Akimoto.

-Participaremos en la dichosa carrera, y si ganamos, nos venderán esto y la casa, pero al precio justo que es… que dicen o sino, estás fotos-

-Está bien está bien, tu ganas, la gran carrera es mañana, aunque te advertimos muchacho, mi mujer y yo hemos sido campeones de esa carrera tres años consecutivos, así es de que si pierden, borraras esas fotos, y no te venderé absolutamente nada-… agregó el propietario del lugar.

-Trato hecho, entonces hasta mañana-… se despidió el oji azul saliendo junto con Akane del lugar.

* * *

-Ranma, como pensaste tan audazmente eso, fue realmente maravilloso-… le elogiaba Akane caminando a su lado.

-Bueno, en Irlanda bien sabes que aprendí de los negocios, y no iba a permitir que nos vieran la cara de estúpidos, aunque, me preocupa la carrera, ya no tenemos la misma velocidad que cuando éramos jóvenes-…

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?-... veía a su marido seriamente.

-¿Eh?... nooo, fue un decir, por favor no saques el mazo-… apretaba los ojos y se cubría con los brazos.

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba bobo, estoy muy contenta por tu idea, y no te preocupes que les vamos a ganar-… Akane apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Vaya menos mal jeje… bueno vámonos a descansar-… le informaba Ranma colocándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sip-… contesto ella retirándose de la mano junto con el hombre de su vida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Menos mal que no te vieron la cara de idiota cuñadito-… decía con ironía Nabiki tomando un poco de té que Kasumi les había servido a todos.

-Oye ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?-… contesto el oji azul con un tic en el ojo.

-Nada, nada… bueno, ahora que lo veo, en esta ciudad siempre las cosas se ganan con retos-… la mediana de las Tendo terminaba su té.

-Hermana de chica violenta tener razón-… habló Shampoo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices chica violenta?!-… rugía la peli azul que aparecía con el doble de su tamaño con la cara totalmente roja, sacándoles a todos una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Jeje cálmate Akane, mejor sigamos contándoles la historia-… sugirió su esposo totalmente nervioso, mientras que Mousse apartaba a la chinita que se había quedado completamente blanca y muda por el susto que le dieron.

-El carácter de Akane sigue igualito-… decía con cansancio Ukyo con una mano en la frente, de pronto alzo la mirada y notó como una mirada la veía con no muy buenas intensiones.

-Eh… bueno como les seguíamos diciendo-… se apresuraba a hablar el oji azul antes de que su esposa estallará una vez más en cólera, continuando su relato.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

A la mañana siguiente la pareja Saotome Tendo se fue directo al centro de Nerima, lugar en donde iba a dar inicio la gran carrera, al llegar notaron la gran demanda de competidores que habían, pero los únicos que les interesaban, era aquel matrimonio campeón desde hace tres años. Una vez inscritos escucharon atentamente las indicaciones…

-¡Sean bienvenidos a la gran carrera anual de relevos y obstáculos!-… gritaba en el micrófono la animadora del evento… -Todo el rededor de Nerima está lleno de seis duras pruebas para los competidores, por lo consiguiente la persona que llegué aquí a la meta ¡será la ganadora junto con su compañero o compañera!-… decía la chica prendiendo emocionalmente al público y a los competidores.

-Las reglas son muy sencillas, un integrante del equipo competidor empezará con la carrera, y al llegar a la mitad del recorrido debe entregarle el testigo a su otro compañero…- mostraba el pequeño tubo metálico-… - Una vez entregado dicho objeto a su compañero, inmediatamente podrá seguir con el recorrido, recuerden que no es válido usar atajos, ni trampas en contra de otros competidores, que sea una gran competencia, prepárense que en diez minutos empezaremos, por lo mientras los primeros competidores colóquense en la línea de meta-… invitaba la animadora.

-Bueno Ranma, yo iniciaré la carrera, verás que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar primero contigo-… sonreía la pequeña Tendo.

-De acuerdo Akane, yo estaré esperando y me ocuparé de ganar definitivamente la carrera-… le devolvía el gesto dándole un beso de buena suerte.

-Vaya vaya, pensé que no se vendrían, pero bueno mi esposo y yo les haremos morder el polvo-… sonaba retadora la señora Akimoto.

-Mi mujer tiene razón, no hay forma de que nos puedan ganar, así es que de una vez tengan la idea de que serán unos perdedores-… reía triúnfate el señor Goro.

-Jáa ya lo veremos-… contestó Ranma con el puño cerrado.

-Ya no les hagas caso Ranma, me iré a la línea de meta para empezar… Ranma, gracias por estar haciendo esto por mí, te amo-…

-Yo también te amo, bueno señora Saotome, vaya a la línea de meta y recuperemos la casa y el dojo-… le alentaba el oji azul mientras ella asentía. Todos los primeros competidores se encontraban en la línea de meta mientras que los demás se iban a colocar a mitad del camino.

-¡Y al fin llegó el momento de comenzar… En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fueraaa!-… la animadora daba un disparo hacia el aire dando inicio a la competencia, con todo el público emocionado…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Uuff, hola a todos ¿cómo han estado? Jeje… antes que nada mil disculpas por ausentarme tanto pero es que estos días si que he tenido bastantes deberes con el colegio, y como ya casi es fin de semestre comprenderán que todos los maestros atizan a uno de trabajos y exámenes XD… pero ya estoy de nueva cuenta con ustedes. Aquí les traigo la primera parte del epligo, para serles sincero jamás pensé que me iba a quedar tan largo jeje, por eso decidí partirlo a la mitad, espero que sea de su total agrado n.n… Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me leen, de verdad sin ustedes no habría sido posible llegar hasta aquí…**

**Lulupita: Muchas gracias amiga, me alegra bastante que la adaptación de la película te haya gustado, la verdad es que también esa pelí es una de mis favoritas, y cuando la vi por primera vez visualice a Ranma y Akane en esa situación, y me surgió la idea de hacer el fic… espero que epilogo sea de tu total agrado n.n. Y perdón por la tardanza, pero el tiempo lo he tenido corto… muchos saludos, te mando un abrazo hasta Brasil n.n**

**Elena 79: Hola… pues sí, ha sido el fin XD, pero aún tenemos epilogo en dos partes jeje, espero lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por tus valiosos comentarios y por seguirme, de verdad gracias, n.n… saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

**Y BUENO POR AHORA HA SIDO TODO, NOS VEMOS EN LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DEL EPÍLOGO, SALUDOS...**


	10. Epílogo (Final)

**EPÍLOGO (FIN)**

-¡Y al fin llegó el momento de comenzar… En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fueraaa!-… la animadora daba un disparo hacia el aire dando inicio a la competencia, con todo el público emocionado…

La pequeña Tendo llevaba una buena velocidad, no cabía duda que hasta la fecha seguía muy en forma, sin embargo poco atrás de ella venía la señora Akimoto, a una velocidad impresionante.

"Se nota que ella es muy buena, pero no me dejaré ganar… ahí viene el primer obstáculo"… divisaba a pocos metros como el camino estaba convertido en una pequeña laguna, y el único medio para pasar eran unas pequeñas rocas.

_-¡Esto ya ha comenzado, y vemos como las primeras competidoras se acercan a la primera prueba… ¡¿acaso podrán salir bien de allí?!-_… narraba la animadora los hechos de la carrera.

-"Puedo hacerlo"… pensó confiada la hija menor de Soun mientras ágilmente saltaba sobre las rocas, pero para su sorpresa al momento de pisar la antepenúltima la esposa de Goro la rebasó haciéndola perder el equilibrio y por consiguiente la hizo caer al agua.

-Hahahaha, tienes que tener más cuidado-… se alejaba la mujer mientras la pequeña Tendo pataleaba en el agua.

-¡Auxilio, no sé nadar, ayuda!-… pedía socorro la peli azul, mientras todos los demás competidores la rebasaban.

_-¡Que mala suerte para la competidora de cabello azul, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que como la laguna es artificial no es muy profunda!-_… declaraba la joven narradora, cosa que la pequeña Tendo escuchó a la perfección.

-¿Eh?-… se levantaba Akane del agua, observando cómo ésta le llegaba solo más arriba de las rodillas… -Pero que tonta he sido, maldición, y todos me han rebasado… ¡pero no me daré por vencida, allá voy otra vez!-… empezaba a correr tomando su palo metálico que flotaba en el agua.

* * *

-Ay, Akane-… se rascaba la frente el oji azul que la esperaba, pudo ver todo gracias a que delante de ellos había una pantalla enorme que mostraba la carrera.

-Pero que esposa tan ingenua tienes muchacho, en cambio ve a la mía, va en primer lugar como debe de ser-… dijo Arrogante el dueño de la cantina.

-Jáa, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, mi mujer es mucho mejor que la suya, ya lo verá-… exclamaba el joven Saotome posando nuevamente su vista en la pantalla.

* * *

"Esa chica no es rival para mi… vaya ya viene el segundo obstáculo-… la señora Akimoto sonreía corriendo a una gran velocidad.

_-¡Y ahora, la primera concursante se está acercando al segundo obstáculo, la prueba de las ramas. Dicho obstáculo consiste en atravesar el fango saltando de rama en rama colgante, esperemos que nadie se caiga de ahí!-_… informaba la animadora peli verde al público.

-Esto será muy fácil-… murmuraba segura de sí, de pronto para su sorpresa notó como Akane corría a una velocidad de fiera rebasando a cada uno de los rivales, hasta llegar nuevamente al lado de ella.

-Oh vaya, me has sorprendido, pero aún no eres rival para mí-… saltaba a las ramas que colgaban pasando ágilmente una por una.

-Ya lo veremos Akimoto, ya lo veremos-… dijo Akane saltando de la misma forma a las ramas, ambas iban a la par, hasta que de pronto notaron la ultima rama que llevaba nuevamente hacia el piso sólido.

-¡Yo iré primero!-… la rival de Akane saltaba hacia dicho objeto.

-¡No lo permitiré!-…exclamó la hija menor de Soun, logrando audazmente ser la primera en tomar la rama, y por consiguiente superar la segunda prueba.

-¡Rayos!-… al ver que le habían ganado por lógica cayó al fango ya que no tuvo de donde sostenerse…. -¡No dejaré que me ganes, niña tonta!-… daba el grito de guerra la señora Akimoto mientras ahora a ella todo mundo la rebasaba.

* * *

-Qué decías Goro-… sonreía triunfante Ranma al ver que su esposa venía ahora en primer lugar.

-Esto aún no se acaba Saotome-… apretaba el puño el señor Akimoto observando la pantalla.

* * *

"Bien lo he logrado, solo falta un solo obstáculo y abre terminado por mi parte"… sonreía la hija menor de Soun con una expresión de alivio, a la vez que seguía corriendo.

_-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, ahora la concursante de cabellos azulados está dirigiéndose al último obstáculo… ¡correr en cima de una pelota!-_… dijo la animadora muy emocionada.

-¡Qué... correr encima de una pelota!-… se sorprendía Akane… -Ni que fuera el tío Genma que juega encima de pelotas convertido en panda, aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto no será fácil, si pierdo el equilibrio me daré un gran golpe-… se detenía la peli azul, viendo como el camino que le quedaba era colina abajo, así es de que se armó de valor y tomo una pelota gigante y empezó con la travesía.

-Ay, esto es más difícil de lo que creí, siento que estoy volando, encima de una pelota, ¡pero volando!-… tragaba saliva la peli azul haciendo rodar la pelota con sus pies, solo deseaba no caerse.

-Hola, veo que esto se te está haciendo muy difícil así es de que adiós-… la señora Akimoto impresionantemente había alcanzado a Akane, y para su conveniencia, esa prueba no era nada dura para ella, así es de que fácilmente rebaso a la pequeña Tendo.

-No, no puedo permitir que eso suceda, le prometí a Ranma dar mi mejor esfuerzo para pasarle el testigo primero-… se alentaba internamente para empezar a ir más rápido colina abajo.

_-Wooww, las primeras competidoras van a la par, ¿quién será la que primero llegué con su compañero?-_… la narradora expresaba su duda al micrófono creando emoción en el público.

-¡Ahí está Ranma!... ya casi llego-… sonreía la pequeña Tendo, pero para su infortunio su pelota picó un clavo… -No, ¡no puede ser!-…

-Hahaha, tu destino al final de cuentas fue perder así es de que nos vemos-… se alejaba un poco la dueña de la cantina, pero por azares del destino su pelota de igual manera picó un clavo y poco a poco se iba desinflando.

-Allá viene Akane-… sonreía el joven Saotome, pero notaba como su esposa trataba de no perder el equilibrio en una pelota que se le iba saliendo el aire.

-Me, ¡me voy a caer!-… cerraba duramente los ojos la hija menor de Soun esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa no pasó eso, y de inmediato al abrirlos notó como estaba en los brazos de Ranma.

-Felicidades Akane, cumpliste tu parte-… le sonreía el oji azul.

-Es, es verdad jeje, ¡anda empieza a correr!-… le entregaba el objeto metálico para que su esposo de inmediato emprendiera su camino.

-Maldición Amaya, apresúrate que ya nos tomaron ventaja-… el señor Goro regañaba a su esposa que a duras pruebas llegó a él y le entregó el testigo, para que de pronto iniciara a correr mientras que ella caía exhausta.

-Buena carrera Amaya-… le tendía la mano la peli azul a aquella mujer.

-¿Eh?, gracias, aunque ni creas que han ganado aún, ya que mi esposo es mucho mejor que yo y le ganará fácilmente al tuyo-… le tomaba la mano para después cruzarse de brazos y sonreír.

-Eso lo veremos-… la pequeña Tendo le dedicaba una mirada desafiante y posaba sus ojos en aquella gran pantalla.

* * *

El chico de la trenza empezaba a correr, hace tantos años que no sentía aquel impulso de competir, aquellas sensaciones de emoción por ganar volvían a él. Incluso, ahora se alegraba de haber aceptado aquel reto.

"Se siente tan bien competir por algo, sobre todo si ese algo es por la felicidad de mi Akane"… corría mientras que en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa.

-Se ve que tienes buena condición muchacho, pero yo soy mucho más apto para este tipo de pruebas-… el dueño de la cantina le alcanzó con facilidad colocándose al lado de él.

-Me lo tendrás que demostrar-… contestó desafiante el oji azul.

_-Damas y caballeros, esto se está poniendo mucho mejor, ahora los dos competidores que van a la cabeza se acercan al cuarto obstáculo… ¡la prueba más caliente de todas!_-… decía la joven animadora.

-¿La prueba más caliente de todas?... qué querrá decir con eso-… se cuestionaba internamente la peli azul.

El chico de la trenza corría audazmente pero Akimoto también era muy bueno y corría a la par, ambos inmediatamente llegaron a la vuelta de una esquina, en donde el camino era totalmente angosto rodeado por dos paredes, la única manera de salir era cruzar al otro lado, de repente, uno de los muros de aquella esquina se abrió y de su interior salieron enormes rocas cubiertas de fuego intenso.

_-¡Las rocas con llamas, nuestro cuarto obstáculo, si no se quieren quemar, los concursantes tendrán que correr a más no poder por aquel angosto camino, ya que si una de esas enormes rocas los alcanza puede ser el fin para ellos… ahora sí que esto se está poniendo muy caliente!._.. exclamaba la chica de cabellos verdes encendiendo al público de emoción.

-¿Ah?, ¡Rocas en llamas!-… gritaba Ranma al voltear un poco y notar como aquellos objetos enormes se acercaba a él.

-Jáa, no tienes porque asustarte mejor retírate de la carrera y así no te quemaras-… Goro sonó desafiante.

-A lo largo de mi vida he soportado peores cosas, y unas cuantas rocas no me podrán derrumbar-… respondía Ranma corriendo a más no poder, pero para su desgracia un par de aquellas piedras rodaban a unos cuantos metros de él… "Maldición, no podré escapar de ellas… espero que todavía me salga esto"… pensó de inmediato y paró rápidamente esperando las rocas.

-¡Tonto, quítate de ahí si no quieres que te maten!-… alertaba Akimoto mientras seguía corriendo.

_-Pero que cosa estamos viendo queridos espectadores, el competidor de cabello trenzado se ha parado, parece que está haciendo un acto suicida-_… exclamó preocupada la narradora del evento, mientras que Akane no sabía lo que sucedía.

-Por favor, que me salga que me salga-… el oji azul junto sus manos y de pronto su aura de batalla se intensificó… -¡Rugido de león!-… lanzaba aquella técnica que hace tantos años no hacía, y con ella logró hacer cenizas cada una de las rocas, desapareciendo la amenaza.

"Vaya, ese chico no es normal, pero que importa, me ha dado una mano para ir en primer lugar"… sonrió triunfante Akimoto mientras volvía la mirada hacía enfrente.

-Bueno ahora a seguir corriendo-… dijo Ranma alzando del suelo el testigo que dejó caer, y de nueva cuenta empezó a recobrar el ritmo.

_-Estimado público, eh, no sé qué es lo que habrá hecho aquel concursante… ¡pero ha sido maravilloso!-_… elogiaba la peli verde…_ -A estas alturas de la carrera, me informan que aquellos dos competidores son los únicos que quedan en la competencia, ya que todos los demás han desertado, aún así, ¡nos estamos divirtiendo bastante este año!_-… explotaban de emoción todos los asistentes.

* * *

-Solo quedan nuestros equipos, deberías sentirte alagada de eso-… Amaya cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Los que deberían sentirse alagados son ustedes, como verás yo y mi esposo somos personas fuera de lo común, y estoy segura que nunca se han encontrado con contrincantes como nosotros-… Akane la miraba desafiante y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Volviendo a la carrera, el señor Akimoto llevaba una buena ventaja sobre el oji azul, y el penúltimo obstáculo se acercaba, a toda prisa llegó a un callejón que a leguas se notaba bastante largo.

_-Y aquel concursante ha llegado al callejón de las sorpresas, quieren saber porque le dicen así, en un momento lo verán-_… exclamó la narradora del evento. De pronto en las paredes en donde corría Goro se abrieron pequeños agujeros, y un sinfín de flechas salían disparadas.

"Creo que esto no es sola una competencia de obstáculos sino a muerte por lo que veo"… pensaba nerviosamente Akane viendo los hechos, y en su ojo se apreciaba un pequeño tic.

"Unas cuantas flechitas no son nada"… pensó seguro el dueño de la cantina aumentando al doble su velocidad y esquivando cada flecha, pero ya casi a la salida de aquel callejón cuatro flechas lo interceptaron, pero no pasó a mayores, solamente quedo en la pared inmovilizado ya que dos flechas atravesaron su short, y las otras dos las mangas de su playera dejándolo clavado en la pared del muro.

Ranma de inmediato notó que un buen tanto de flechas salían lanzadas hacía el, de pronto se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, afortunadamente una de sus técnicas preferidas atravesaba por su mente.

-¡El truco de las castañas a toda velocidad!-… el oji azul de inmediato tomó su testigo y lo lanzó con una gran fuerza que cayó a la salida del callejón, entonces pudo seguir corriendo usando su truco y atrapando cada una de las flechas fácilmente, incluso atrapó una que iba en contra de Goro.

-Me debes una, bueno hasta pronto- Ranma hacía con la mano un gesto de adiós, tomando nuevamente el liderazgo.

-¡Esto aún no se acaba!-… gritó a todo pulmón el señor Akimoto.

_-Esto se está acabando y por lo que se ve, el chico de la trenza será el ganador de la carrera, solo le falta pasar el último obstáculo, ¡el puente de los felinos!, aquí solamente tendrán que cruzar el puente sin temor, y a 100 metros se encuentra la línea de meta-_… dijo eufórica la animadora de tanta emoción.

-El puente de los felinos, ¡o no!... ¡Ranma aun no supera su fobia!-… la pequeña Tendo se colocaba las manos en el pecho en señal de preocupación, observando a detalles como su esposo se acercaba a la última prueba.

-¿Puente de los felinos?... no querrá decir que son, ga ga ga, ¡gatotes!-… se paraba totalmente asustado el oji azul al notar como unos cuantos tigres se encontraban debajo de aquel puente de madera. Cada felino, estaba totalmente alerta de que alguien pasara, tal vez para empezar a rugir y reclamar carne fresca.

-Gatotes, gatotes-… repetía un sinfín de veces el joven Saotome en un estado total de shock. Para sorpresa de todos el señor Goro, había podido seguir con la carrera, eso sí con las ropas desgarradas, de pronto vio como Ranma estaba totalmente parado y diciendo aquella palabra.

-Vaya, vaya, más fácil no pudo haber sido… nos vemos en la meta-… reía Akimoto, pasando el puente sin ninguna dificultad, por nada del mundo se asustó de los felinos, que rugieron, y que incluso algunos saltaron moviendo el puente, su destino tal vez si era ganar, ya que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la línea de meta.

* * *

-Hahahaha, ves muchachita, esto ya se acabó, y una vez más el matrimonio Akimoto es ganador-… la señora alzaba su puño en señal de victoria mientras que a Akane se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"Esto es el fin, dejamos todo atrás para nada-… caía de rodillas al suelo lamentándose, de pronto por instinto volteó una vez más a la pantalla gigante.

* * *

El oji azul seguía sin moverse, pero para su infortunio un pequeño gato le ronroneo cerca de la pierna haciéndolo despertar.

-¡Ga, gatooooooo!-… Corrió Ranma sin pensarlo, cruzando el puente a la velocidad de la luz, que incluso ni se acordó que debajo se encontraban tigres.

"He ganado"… pensó el señor Akimoto al ver el listón que tenía que romperse para declarar a un ganador, de pronto solo sintió como su cabello fue movido por una ráfaga de viento que paso al lado de él. Ranma sin notarlo cruzo la línea de meta ganando la carrera, y por ende ser el equipo ganador.

_-Damas y caballeros, tenemos a nuestro equipo ganador-… la animadora veía la tarjetita que le pasaron… -¡Muchas felicidades al matrimonio Saotome, nuestra pareja ganadora de este año!_... exclamó haciendo al que el público gritara de emoción.

-¡Ranma, Ranma lo lograste, lo logramos!...corría Akane con toda la felicidad del mundo y con la intención de abrazar a su esposo, pero solo se enterneció al verle abrazado al poste como un niño pequeño.

-El gato, los gatos-… temblaba el oji azul con los ojos cerrados, de pronto sintió como un cálido abrazo lo tomaba por detrás.

-Ya tranquilízate mi Baka, ya estás a salvo-… le consolaba Akane con toda la ternura del mundo. A lo que el de inmediato reaccionó, pero sin saber que había pasado.

-Akane, la carrera, yo… eh ¿qué pasó?-… se soltaba del poste para voltearse y quedar enfrente de ella.

-Pues nada más que ganamos bobo, y todo gracias a los gatos-… bufaba la pequeña Tendo a lo que Ranma le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Eso significa que… ¿somos los campeones?-… cuestionaba Ranma dudando un poco mientras que su esposa solo asintió.

-Jajajaja… lo sabía, nadie nos gana a los Saotome-… reía el oji azul, demostrando su egocentrismo una vez más, mientras que Akane solo se sobaba la frente por la actitud de su esposo.

-Bueno, nos han ganado, y tratos son tratos, les venderemos la cantina y la casa-… El señor Akimoto junto con su esposa se acercó al matrimonio Saotome.

-Muchas gracias, aunque debemos reconocer que son grandes competidores, y no se preocupen les pagaremos al precio justo-… dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Así será, y por cierto aquellas fotos de los jóvenes a los que les vendían alcohol por esta vez se las pasaré pero es totalmente indebido vender alcohol a menores-… dijo Ranma, en eso momento la pareja Akimoto se miró y sonrieron de forma cómplice.

-No tendrás que preocuparte, jamás les hemos vendido alcohol a los niños-… declaró Goro.

-¿Eh?-… mencionaban confundidos el matrimonio Saotome.

-Verán, aquellos jovencitos que vieron aquel día, en realidad son actores y clientes frecuentes de la cantina, aparentan tener menos edad gracias a su físico pero ya son totalmente unos adultos-… informaba Amaya con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Pero, sino fue cierto, ¿porqué aceptaron las condiciones de mi esposo?-… preguntó Akane no entendiendo el asunto.

-Simplemente para poner más interesante el reto, les íbamos a aceptar la primera oferta de inmediato, pero cuando dijimos que lo pensaríamos fue para decidir que participaran en la carrera era mejor, ya que ustedes son una pareja leyenda de Nerima, y decidimos que al fin tendríamos grandes rivales, y no nos equivocamos-… sonreía Akimoto.

-Pero, cuando dijeron que si no ganábamos, les habríamos tenido que pagar aunque no nos dieran nada… que dicen de eso-… el oji azul buscaba respuestas.

-No somos tan gandayas para hacer eso, simplemente se los dijimos para que le pusieran más empeño, pero fuiste muy audaz al chantajearme con los supuestos jóvenes tomadores-…

-Verán sabemos que descuidamos la casa, y la teníamos muy mal debido al negocio que tenemos, pero no somos malas personas-… sonrió Amaya.

-Bueno, mañana ven a mi cantina y lleva los papeles necesarios, y de inmediato les haremos la entrega, solamente me dejas sacar mis cosas y listo-… finalizaba el señor Goro dándoles la mano ambos, mientras que su esposa hizo lo mismo para después retirarse.

-No son tan mañosos como pensábamos-… murmuró Akane mientras les veía alejarse.

-Tienes toda la razón-… dijo el joven Saotome viendo la puesta de sol que comenzaba a ocurrir. Akane enseguida volteo y miró a su esposo con un brillo espectacular, era imposible no amarlo, así es de que no se contuvo más y de inmediato lo llamó..

-Ven aquí guapo, eres el mejor-… le plantaba un gran beso con todo su amor, hecho que lo tomó desprevenido, pero de inmediato reaccionó y le correspondió con todo su cariño, mientras el público que quedaba les aplaudía.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Y así fue como pudimos recuperar nuestras propiedades-… terminaba de relatar la pequeña Tendo. Obviamente a lo largo de la historia ambos omitieron los detalles románticos ya que cierta negociante seguramente estuviera ahogada de risa.

-¡Oh mi pequeña gracias por recuperar esto!-… corría Soun a abrazar a su hija hecho un llanto.

-Jeje no es nada papá, pero por favor ya no me abrases tanto que me asfixias-… exclamaba Akane sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Hijo estoy muy orgullosa de ti-… Nodoka le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo mientras que Ranma se limitó a sonreír.

-Pues nuevamente ustedes dos son la pareja del año, Akane, cuñado-… felicitaba Nabiki.

-Además no nos olvidemos de que ambos son los nuevos dueños el dojo y la casa Tendo-… se acomodaba las gafas el chico pato.

-Bueno a decir verdad, queremos que la casa sea divida, mis hermanas también desde un principio tenían derecho a ella-… informaba Akane.

-¡Ah no!, de ninguna manera, esta propiedad es de Ranma y tuya Akane, se la han ganado de una forma muy peculiar, además por mí no se preocupen que ya no vivo en Nerima-… dijo Nabiki cruzada de brazos.

-Pero Nabiki…-… la peli azul iba a protestar pero Kasumi se le adelantó.

-Lo que dijo Nabiki es cierto hermanita, ustedes deben de ser los únicos dueños de este hogar y del dojo, además yo ya tengo mi casa junto con Tofu así es de que a mí tampoco me hace falta-… sonreía tiernamente la linda Kasumi.

-Pero, yo recupere la casa para ustedes-… la pequeña Tendo bajaba su mirada.

-Y lo hiciste bien Akane, siéntete orgullosa de que esto sea nuevamente de los Tendo… y los Saotome-… le mediana hija de Soun dijo el apellido de Ranma en un susurro.

-Así es hija, tu y Ranma han recuperado esto, y eso es lo que cuenta-… dijo Soun muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Tienen razón-… contestó Akane llena de alegría.

-Bueno ahora si disfrutemos de la re inauguración del dojo-… mencionó el oji azul entrando con todos a la propiedad. A lo largo de la tarde todos convivieron como en los viejos tiempos, incluso Genma (en forma de panda) y Soun habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y ahora bailaban borrachos metidos en el estanque tomando sake. La tarde fue de mucha alegría y humor para todos, y para nuestros protagonistas era la gloria sentirse cerca de sus seres queridos y amigos tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

-Vaya, después de tantos obstáculos nos ha ido muy bien-… sonreía Ranma sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol que se encontraba en el ahora patio de los Saotome Tendo. Ya todos se habían ido, y la noche estaba muy adentrada, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir así es de que decidieron salir un poco a observar el nocturno cielo.

-Bastante bien, hemos recuperado lo nuestro, además de que estoy muy feliz porque dentro de muy poco empezaremos a dar las clases en el dojo-… respondía Akane quien estaba sentada al lado de él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes, esta escena me recuerda mucho a cuando te estabas emborrachando en Irlanda muy feliz encima de un gran árbol-… reía con discreción el joven Saotome.

-Ya no te burles-… la peli azul le daba un codazo que le dolió hasta el alma a su esposo… -Solo se me pasaron las copas, eso es todo… aunque fuera de eso, es un gran recuerdo, ya que había una excelente noche como esta, ¡y mira!…- señalaba en el cielo la lluvia de estrellas que comenzaba a aparecer… -Es tan hermoso-… dijo Akane mostrando una gran sonrisa y un rostro muy sereno.

-No tanto como tu-… elogiaba Ranma haciéndola sonrojar, para ella era imposible no amarle.

-Ranma-… ella susurro su nombre para después unir sus labios con los de él, en un escenario magnifico en donde las emociones que ambos sentían estaban sincronizadas con el ritmo de cada estrella que atravesaba el bello cielo de Nerima.

-Oye Akane, llevamos casados ya dos años y creo que, creo que…- enmudecía el oji azul totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua los gatos?-… bufaba un poco la pequeña Tendo… pero al ver que Ranma seguía con la vista clavada en el cielo y muy pensativo se empezó a preocupar… -¿Qué tienes Ranma, pasa algo?-… lo tomaba las mejillas con las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de tener un hijo-… soltó el chico de la trenza mirándola con toda la ternura del mundo. Akane ante esas palabras se quedó callada, para que después en sus bellos ojos chocolate empezaran a salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Qué sucede-… dijo el sumamente angustiado al ver a su esposa… -Ah, ya, ya entiendo, disculpa por sugerirte esa idea-… inclinaba su cabeza con una expresión triste, seguramente ella lloraba ya que no quería tener hijos, de pronto sintió como ella se lanzaba a sus brazos regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa de todas.

-No pienses mal tontito, es que esas palabras me hacen tan feliz que tienes que saber algo-… la peli azul tomaba la mano de su esposo para después suavemente colocarla en el vientre de ella… -Que alegría me da que ya quieras ser papá, porque dentro de mí, está tu hijo-… informaba ella quitándose las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Akane tu, mi hijo, yo… ¡seremos padres!-… gritó con infinita felicidad por la noticia que le había dado su esposa.

-¡Si Ranma!, no te lo había dicho porque apenas me enteré ayer, llevo mes y medio de embarazo, además debo confesarte que tenía un poco de miedo al pensar en cómo podrías reaccionar-…

-Akane, ¡es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida!, me siento tan feliz de que pronto tendremos a un, o a una hija fruto de nuestro gran amor-… le frotaba con cariño el pequeño vientre de su esposa…. –Gracias por darme está noticia, te amo Akane, te amo demasiado-…

-Yo también te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto mi querido Baka-… dijo con gusto ella para después darse ambos una lluvia de besos haciéndoles competencia a aquella de estrellas que al parecer les engalanaba el momento con su presencia. Quién diría que un año bisiesto fuera un año en el que se unieran nuevamente dos almas que estaban destinadas a compartir el resto de sus vidas el uno con el otro inmensamente felices.

* * *

**Y bueno, con la segunda parte del epilogo llegamos al fin de Casémonos en año bisiesto n.n… perdón por la tardanza, pero aún el colegio me ha absorbido demasiado y no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir, una disculpa por eso… Muchísimas a todos y cada uno de los que me leyeron y apoyaron es esta sencilla pero significativa historia, en especial a: Maxhika, Elena 79, Akarly, lulupita, Alweed-kun, dan9912, Lobo de sombras, alnose102, , Pame-Chan Neko, Jennifer, hikarus, totally, Sakura y a todos los Guest n.n… de verdad sin ustedes no hubiera podido seguir con la historia…**

**Elena 79: Gracias amiga!, por todos tus comentarios a lo largo del fic, disculpa por tardar pero si he tenido bastantes cosas encima jeje, y si, regresaron a Japón y como verás hasta trajeron torta bajo el brazo jajajjaja, te mando un fuerte abrazo, y espero leerte pronto n.n**

**Lulupita: Hola! n.n, jejeje, eh, decidí que quedaría mejor un epilogo en Japón y ya no en Irlanda u.u, pero sentí que necesitaba mostrar tan siquiera un poquito a los demás locos de Nerima XD, ya que bueno, supongo que se les extrañaba. Ahora ambos enamorados disfrutaran de su vida de casados en la ciudad en donde todo es extraño jajaja, eh, me alegra que te haya gustado la adaptación, sobre todo que ya habías visto la peli n.n… gracias amiga, te mando besos y abrazos hasta Brasil y espero leerte de nuevo más adelante n.n**

**Y BUENO CON ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO TODO, UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA TODO/AS Y CADA UNO/A DE USTEDES, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, SALUDOS! n.n.**


End file.
